My heart will always be yours
by mcwalterk
Summary: I got this idea in my head after watching the last episode of Glee and couldn't get it out of my mind.
1. Chapter 1 Summary

**A/N This is my first glee story I have written stories for OTH and GH so I hope you like it. I got this idea for a story in my head after watching the last episode of glee. And I couldn't get it out of my mind.**

Summary for this story will take place after the truth comes out about the whole Sam, Quinn and Kurt situation. This will take a week before nationals will take place. Everyone is Glee club felt guilty about assuming the rumors about them. Finn ever more so for not believing in Quinn that anything was going on between her and Sam. As for Quinn after the duet with Finn and seeing the connection between Finn and Rachael. She felt defeated and didn't have anymore fight left in her. She knew she couldn't stay and watch Finn fall back in love with Rachael. After talking to her mother about the whole situation and her mother agreed she should leave and clear her head. But before she leaving she had to say goodbye to Mercedes and Kurt. Who she became even more close after these last couple of weeks.

End of summary please let me know what you all think so far and let me know what you think and reviews will help me a lot.. I don't have a title quite yet but hopefully I can come up with something.

Thanks,

Kari


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Setting the Choir room. Everyone is sitting in the choir room about the whole situation involving Sam. People blaming each other about who is to blame for the tension between all of them. Mr. Shu walks in to hear all the bickering and arguing that is going on. He put his fingers to his mouth and let about a loud whistle. Both scaring and shocking them.

Mr. Shu- Alright that is enough what is going on with all of you?

Finn- It's just been a stressful few days Mr. Shu that is all.

Mr. Shu- I know it's been a rough couple of days for us all but we don't have time for this. We have nationals in less than a week and we aren't nearly as prepared as we should be. So we really have to buckle down and get to work.

Rachael- Sorry Mr. Shu you are right. We will start focusing on that.

Mr. Shu looked around to see a couple people were missing. Nobody else noticed three people were missing.

Mr. Shu- We really need to get started but where are Mercedes, Kurt, or Quinn. That is the first time anyone notice people were missing.

Rachael- Now that you mention it I haven't seen any of them for a least a couple of hours. As or Quinn I haven't seen her in a couple days.

Mr. Shu turned to Finn.

Mr. Shu- Finn do you know where Quinn is at all? Finn shook his head feeling guilty that he didn't know where his girlfriend was at the moment.

Finn- unfortunately No I haven't Mr. Shu I haven't talked to her in a couple of days. She has been avoiding me since the whole Rumors thing started.

Mr. Shu- Well we can't wait for them we will have to start without them.

As everyone got their sheet music they looked up to see Mercedes and Kurt walking in the door. Looking like both of them have been crying. Mr. Shu looked at them and they both clearly looked lost and in a daze and he clearly got worried about the whole situation.

Mr. Shu- What happened what's wrong you guys. And where is Quinn? Mercedes who broke down more than ever. Kurt who looked just the same as she did pulled her into an embrace and they held each other. Neither one of them believe their friend/sister was really gone.

Mr. Shu-Guys what is it what's wrong?

Mercedes- She is gone sobbing even more into Kurt's shoulder.

Mr. Shu- Who is gone?

Kurt- Quinn. Was all he said his emotions getting the better of him.

The room fell into complete silence but the name out of Kurt's mouth got Finn's attention.

Finn- Kurt what do you mean Quinn is gone? He swallowed the lump that was in his throat and the sickening feeling he has in the pit of his stomach.

Kurt- She left town.

Brittney- Quinn why would she leave town?

Mercedes- Because she was not happy here.

Brittney- I thought she was happy.

Kurt- She was but she said a lot of things have changed.

Finn-Where did she go?

Mercedes- She wouldn't tell us where she was going. Just that she had to get away.

The room fell quite once again. Finn got up out of his chair and headed for the door but Kurt stopped him.

Finn- I have to find her.

Kurt- It's too late Finn she is gone.

Finn- She can't be.

Kurt- She is gone Finn that is why we were late. Quinn called up from the airport asking us to meet her there. When we got there just in time I might add she told us she was leaving town. Both Mercedes and I tired to talk her out of it but you know how Quinn gets. When she has her mind made up there is nothing you can do to change her mind. That Stubborn, bullheaded, smart, sweet kindhearted girl.

Finn- Where did she go?

Kurt- That I don't know she wouldn't tell us but she did give us a letter that she had written and she wanted us to read it to you all.

Finn sat back down in a chair not believing that Quinn was gone. Mr. Shu sat down next to him. Kurt took out the letter and cleared his throat.

Kurt- (But with Quinn's words.)

Dear Glee club I'm sorry I have to do this to you just before nationals but this is something I have to do. But I want you all to go to nationals and kick butt and I know you will win. You all are that good. A lot has happened in the last 2 years that have changed me some for the better and some for the worst. Mr. Shu I am sorry I let you down. You don't know how much I admire you and look up too. You showed me what it's really like to care about something. You were kind of of like a second dad to me. You stood by me at my lowest point in my life and I will never forget that. And for that words can't express what I am feeling.

Brittney and Santana what can I say you two have been my girls for so long. I know we have had our problems lately but I knew I could always count on the two of you. When times were really tough we have been there for each other. Now I want you two to do be a favor next season get back on the cheerios and show everyone what you are made of and don't take crap from anyone even from coach Slyvester. I know you both have tough exteriors but inside you are all heart don't be afraid to show it to anyone.

Artie what can I say about you just this. You are one strong individual you know that. Everything that you have been threw has made you who you are today and I admire that. You don't let your struggles to get in the way of living your life. I sometime wish I could be more like you. If so maybe I would have had more guts to do this in person. Just know you hold a special place in my heart and I will never forget you.

Mike and Tina All I can say about you two is you are the best two looking Asian I know. If it weren't for glee you two wouldn't have found each other and I'm glad you found each other. You both might be from different kinds of groups in school but you didn't let that stop you. I've seen the way you two look at each other when you think no one is watching you. Let you in on a secret well I do watch you and I love what I see. You both are so in love with each other I see it every time one of you walks into a room when the other walks in. You both light up and you try to hide it from each other and everyone else please don't do that. Love like yours doesn't come around very often so hold onto it.

Lauren I know we got off to a rocky start. I also admire the way you live your life. You don't take crap from anyone. I am sorry I have treated you the way I have and I give you props for what you did to me last week. In different circumstances I think we would have been friends. Just know you got my vote for queen because I find you beautiful inside and out. And one more thing I like about you is you don't take Puck's crap. Not a lot of people can do that but you are good for him even I can see the change in him over these last couple of months. And that is because of you.

Puck we have been threw a lot together. Last year we both made a big mistake and that mistake resulted in our daughter Beth. For the life of me I can't regret that mistake. There is not a day that goes by that I don't think about her. It may sometimes seem like I don't it's just if I do think about her it just makes me sad all over again. You and I had to make a difficult choice when we had Beth but I think it was for the best. Neither one of us could take care of her properly the way she need to be and that is why we gave her to Shelby. I know we both get pictures and updates on her and maybe someday we can be apart of her life.

Sam words can't express how bad I feel for the way I treated you. All I can say is that my heart was telling me I had to give into my feelings. And the heart wants what it wants you know. And my heart was leading me to another person who held my heart. I'm sorry isn't good enough and you were right to break things off with me. You are a wonderful guy and some girl and going to be incredibly lucky to have you. I know I was when I was with you. Things are going to get better for you and your family. I put in a call to my dad and don't worry he owes me and I asked him to give your dad at least an attempt at a job. Tell Stevie and Stacy I said goodbye and that I will miss them they are both great kids. And are incredibly lucky to have you as a big brother.

Onto Mercedes and Kurt I know you both must not like me that much right now.

Kurt quit reading to say this.

Kurt- That is an understatement for the century Quinny. He then went back to reading the letter

And don't call me Quinny Kurt you know I hate that name and I don't know why you insist on calling me that. But to get on with you. You both don't realize how much you two have come to mean to me. Mercedes I know you sometimes feel like you are under appreciated in Glee but you are not. You have a voice I wish I had sometimes. Every time you hit one of those incredible high notes I get shivers up my spine. You were also there for me last year when I was at my worst. I can't express how grateful I was to you are your family for letting me stay with you. You helped me bring my daughter into this world when I didn't think I would be about to do it. But you told me I could do it and I did it. You are more than just a friend to me you are like a sister. I know I can come to you about anything just not this right now. Now I want you to go and kick butt next week I know you will do me proud.

Onto Kurt I know we also haven't been all that close but lately we have gotten close. And now I can't imagine my life without you in it. You are a good person Kurt so you are different who cares. We all are different in our own ways. I've never seen you happier since Blaine came into your life. My advice hold onto him he is one of the good ones. There aren't a whole lot of them in this world I should know from experience. You either Kurt aren't just a friend to me you are the brother I never had and lucky to have. I know why Finn is lucky to have you as a brother. You are someone who anyone can count on. Now I just need you to do one more thing for me.

Kurt- And what it that Quinny. Stop calling me Quinny Kurt I know you are doing it. Which got a chuckle out of everyone. I need you a look after Finn for me. I know he must be angry with me and I can live with that. But I need to know someone I can trust is looking out for him. Just make sure he is taking care of himself cause if I know him as well as I do. He isn't going to let you or anyone else in so don't let him push you away. Kurt one more thing I love you and please take care of yourself. I will write I promise you that.

Kurt's emotions were getting the better of him once again and broke down.

Kurt- I can't read this anymore. Giving the note to Mercedes who took over for Kurt.

Mercedes cleared her throat.

And onto Rachael. And yes I know some of you are going to be surprised I even mentioned her. Rachael I know I should hate you and a large part of me does. What it is that you have that I don't. Sure I am pretty and athletic but that only goes so deep. You have talent I can tell you that much. You are going to go on and go better things you have that drive in you. And another thing you won I can't compete with you. Sure I have tried but it just doesn't seem to work.I have no more fight left in me. So I am bowing out now he is all yours. I don't want to stand in the way of his happiness. So if that it what he wants so be it, I just want him to be happy even if it's not with me.

Rachael was shocked at what Quinn had to say to her. She looked over at Finn who was on the other side of the room completely out of it. Finn could feel someone staring at him and turned to look at Rachael. Rachael could see now the emotions on his face he was completely torn apart. Mercedes cleared her throat that got both Finn and Rachael's attention. They both turned back to Mercedes.

Mercedes- And last but certainly not least Finn. Finn I'm sorry you are having to hear this I am sorry for a lot of things. I know I messed up big time last year with the whole pregnancy thing. But at the time I was scared and I didn't know what to do. I did know one thing and that was you were a better father material than Puck was at the time and you were. You stepped up and you tried to do everything you could for me and Beth. I'm sorry I even let you go threw all of that. And when you found out about the baby you were right to be angry and cut me out of your life. I don't deserve you Finn I never have. You are to good for me. You are what most girls dream of the whole entire package. I still sometimes wonder why you gave me a second chance after what I had done to you the first time. I do know for me it was because you are my first love and I felt that spark that I felt the first time with you. Finn you will always be my first and only love. I tried to move on after you but it just didn't work. And now you are probably wondering why I would leave after saying all of this. It's because of recent events that I know Finn you don't love me. Recent events I have seen have shown me that. I've seen the way you look at Rachael when you think I don't see it. You are probably trying to rack your brain trying to figure out who I know this and I will tell you. The first was the night we won regionals I was backstage and I saw you with this look on your face while you were watching her sing her song. You were so memorized by it that you didn't even know I was standing right behind you watching. And the other time was two week ago during the whole night of neglect show. After we talk to Rachael about Mercedes the way you look at her after she walked away. It broke my heart even a little more. You have never looked at me before like that. But I can't blame you for how I feel about that. But the last incident that really opened my eyes of why you really don't love me. Is when we were singing our duet together you didn't think I didn't see it but I did. But the look you gave to Rachael said it all to me. So even though this is hard to do I have to let you go. Your heart belongs to another and I'm not going to stand in the way of that anymore I'm surprised I did for this long. But I wanted to believe you had feelings for me and clearly you don't. So go on with your life be happy and just know I do love you Finn Christopher Hudson I know I didn't always say it or show it but I did. I was just protecting myself from what I knew was coming eventually. Like I told Rachael I have no more fight left in me. So be happy with her but I can't stay and watch you fall back in love with her it would hurt to much. Now I must go every one I don't know if I will be coming back I'm not sure yet. Just know I love each and every one of you and you will be with me always. Signed Lucy Quinn Fabrey.

After the last word was read there wasn't a dry eye left in the room. All were very touched by Quinn's words and deeply touched. Only a couple people knew how real she actually was. As for Finn he didn't know what to say, think, or feel. He was trying to rack his brain to try a figure out how this all came about and it finally started to add up. When it finally dawned on him that Quinn was right about one thing and that was he hasn't told her that he loved her since getting back together and is remembering those incidents that Quinn is talking about. He knew one thing was for sure that he did love her and he was going to get her back. He stood up with determination in his eyes. He was going to find her and bring her back. Even if it was the last thing he did. Everyone's attention turned to Finn.

Mr. Shu- Finn where are you going?

Finn- To get my girlfriend back that is what I am going to do. She may seem to think I don't love her but I do. So I am going to get her.

Kurt- Finn I would advise against that right now. Quinn needs some time to process everything that has happened and you've got to let her. She loves you man.

Finn- And I love her she needs to know that.

Kurt- It's too late for that right now Finn but if fate intervene again she will be back.

Finn- For how long am I sappose to wait?

Kurt- As long as she needs it to be. With that Finn felt defeated and just left the room without saying a word to anyone.

End of Chapter 1

Next Chapter I will take place almost a year after Quinn has left. Won't give too much away. I will tell you this a lot has changed for all of them.

A/N Thanks for reading and reviews would be wonder. Please tell me what you think. And hopefully I could have another Chapter out before the weekend is over.

Thanks,

Kari


	3. Chapter 3 Background info for chapter 2

**Background info for Chapter 2**

**It's been almost a year since Quinn left McKinley and everyone else behind. A lot has changed over all that time for everyone. No one except for Kurt or Mercedes has**** talked to her. Quinn felt to much had happened to keep in touch with them. Both Kurt and Mercedes begged and pleaded for her to come back. But she said she couldn't come back after everything that has happened. They eventually gave up trying to talk her to coming back but still kept in touch. They were hopeful that someday she would come back.**

**For Glee club they went onto to Nationals last year and one. It was a bittersweet victory because Quinn wasn't there to share it was them. They all have started a new year their Senior year. Blaine had joined Kurt at McKinley and is now on the New Directions. Kurt had Blaine have been going strong every since last year. Kurt hasn't been happier except he missed his friend Quinn. **

***Mercedes who also has missed her friend Quinn and wondered where she was. She thanked Quinn for giving her the courage to tell Mr. Shu how she felt about not getting as many chances at solos as he gave Rachael or Finn. Or not giving anyone a chance at a solo. After the talk with Mercedes Mr. Schu felt guilty that the kids didn't think he valued their performances over Rachael and Finn. So now they all have had the same amount of solos as everyone else.**

***As for Mr. Shu life has changed a lot over the past year. He is now engaged to Emma and he couldn't be more happier. Both of them are incredibly happy and Emma's O.C.D. has gotten better now thanks to Will and the Glee club kids.**

***Puck and Lauren are still together and going strong.**

***Mike and Tina are also still together and going strong as well.**

***Artie it still the same old Artie.**

***As for Brittney and Santana they took Quinn's advice and are back on the cheerios and are the Queen Bees of the school once again but are more nicer to people they think are below them.**

***Sam's life has had the most complete turnaround thanks to Quinn. His dad got a job and they are now back into living in a house. He is now dating the girl that took over Quinn's place on the cheerios and in New Directions and he couldn't be more happier. He sometime wonders where Quinn is at but doesn't dwell on it.**

***Rachael and Finn are back together but didn't get back together until the start of the school year. After Quinn left Finn's life was turned upside down. He tried everything he could to get to talk to her but everyone told him to give it some time. And like Quinn said in the letter that he would push everyone out that cared about him and he did Quinn knew him so well it sometimes scares him. It was thanks to Kurt who told him to snap out of it and what done is done. As for Rachael and Finn as a couple he felt he needed time after Quinn left to sort threw his feelings for the two. After the summer was over he got back together with her not really wanting to be alone. That is just one of the reasons he got back together with her. He now just has a chip on his shoulder not really letting Rachael all the way in again. As for his feelings for Quinn they were still there stronger than ever but he barried**** those feelings not showing or telling anyone his true feelings.**

***As for Quinn after leaving Ohio she made a stop to New York and watched them win nationals. She couldn't have been more proud of all of them. And still watching Finn still broke her heart and couldn't help but still love the big goof. After the stop in New York she left for Paris and with her parents help she was in a good school but lived in a nice apartment. After leaving town things between Quinn and her father changed they now have the same relationship they had before. A month after leaving McKinley she found out she was pregnant for the second time. She couldn't believe this was happening to her once again. She was scared and alone and didn't know what to do. She has made a couple of friends that remind her of the ones she left back home. And they were all supportive of her and told her they would be there no matter what. She was scared once again to tell her parents that she was pregnant who have gotten back together. But this time around they were supportive and told her they were there for her no matter what she decided. It wasn't an easy decision to make but she decided to keep this baby. She felt guilty for giving up Beth at the time she was born but this was a different. Although she still thinks about her daughter and gets pictures her mother has sends her. She could tell Beth was happy and thriving with Shelby. She is a mixture of both her and Puck. She had Puck's eyes and nose but her chin and mouth and her hair is going to be blonde. Her parents helped her out a lot during her pregnancy. She had forgotten what it was like the ups and downs of pregnancy. She felt differently with this pregnancy than her first and she didn't know why. And 8 months later and with both her parents by her side and after 15 hours of labor Christopher Kurt Fabrey Hudson made his presents knows weighing 9 2 oz and 22 inches long. He came into the world on the exact same day his daddy did 18 years earlier. (A/N I don't really know when Finn's birthday his just add on 9 months after Quinn left.)**

**For Quinn if fates were telling her something she ignored it. She was now a single teenage mother to a healthy baby boy who was the joy of her life and she couldn't be happier. Even though she was exhausted trying to keep up with everything she wouldn't change it and every time she looked at her son she saw the love of her life. She felt guilty for not telling him or the others about Christopher but she didn't want to disrupt their lives and who is to say that Finn would believe the baby was his after what happened last time. And she wouldn't blame him in the least. She felt she content with her decision. She felt even though she couldn't be with Finn she had a piece of him with her and that was their son.**

**End of background info**

**Next Chapter**

**The Glee club is once again getting ready for regional's. Sue is still trying to destroy the Glee club but that is not letting them get in the way.**

**An emergency brings Quinn and Christopher back to Ohio**

**Quinn sneaks into watch the New Directions perform at regional's. But 2 people spot her but will she make it out before they catch up with her. **

**A/N Reviews will be helpful and if anyone knows a good title for this story let me know I am open to suggestions I still haven't come up with one. Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks again,**

**Kari**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Setting McKinley High Choir room. Everyone is in a somber mood when Mr. Shu walks in.

Mr. Schu- Alright everyone we don't have time to waste let's get started. He have Regional's next week. We have had a great year so far. We won Nationals last yea.

Kurt- Without Quinn's help I might she was surely missed.

Mercedes- I second that it hasn't been the same around here without her.

Mr. Schu- I know you all miss Quinn I do too but she is gone and we don't know if she will ever becoming back. Now this years Nationals are going to be held in L.A. and we have the same competition we had the last time. Everyone in the room thought it was going to be an easy win.

Mr. Schu-Don't think it's just going to be an easy win. I am sure the other teams are going to step up their games. Just like we are going to so let's get started.

While they were rehearsing their numbers Coach Sylvester walked in with Becky right behind her.

Sue- Hello all you Glee clubbers.

Mr. Schu- What do you want Sue?

Sue- Just checking up on you that is all.

Mr. Schu- That is hard to believe why are you really here.

Sue- Just checking up on the competition here you know. Just don't think it will be another win for you guys.

Mr. Schu- Sue you can't just come in here whenever you feel like it and bully these kids. So if you kindly leave we have to rehearse. The look on Sue's face was complete shock.

Sue-This is not over Will not by a long shot.

Mr. Schu- Bring it on Sue you can't hurt us. You have tried to bring us down and it didn't work. We are stronger than ever.

Sue- Still missing Ms. Fabrey I see no wonder she left and good for her. She probably just wanted to be rid of all of you.

Kurt couldn't listen to her words anymore. Fuming at Ms. Sylvester word Kurt stood up and stood his ground and stood up for his friend.

Kurt- What would you know anything about what Quinn is feeling. You don't know her so don't even try to say you know why she left. Everyone was shocked but Kurt's outburst. This is Kurt they were seeing standing up to Ms. Sylvester. She turned towards him and was surprised by his attitude towards her.

Sue- Excuse me who do you think you are talking to me like that.

Kurt- I am someone who is standing up for a friend. Who isn't here to voice her opinion on the garbage that just came out of your mouth. You don't know Quinn so don't pretend that you do. I on the other hand do know Quinn Ms. Sylvester. She is a person who has feelings she may not show it all the time but she does. When you break down those hard walls that she puts up. You will see she is a wonderful and kind person. She doesn't let a lot of people see the real her and some of us are fortunate to see it. Guys don't believe the stuff that is coming out of her mouth. I just talked with her yesterday and she told me to tell you all. That she loved you all and wished us good luck next week.

After Kurt said his piece he stood up and walked to the door.

Mr. Schu- Kurt where are you going?

Kurt- Away from her and here I can't be here for one more second. With that Kurt walked out the door. They all called after him but he just kept walking. Everyone clearly shocked by his actions. He is still reeling from the loss of his friend. Mercedes the only other person who knew how Kurt was feeling. She stood up and walked after her friend.

Mr. Schu- Now where are you going?

Mercedes- To go after Kurt I know where he went. She said nothing more and left the room.

Mr. Schu now knowing what to do threw his hands up in the air in disgusts and turned to Sue.

Mr. Schu- Are you happy now Sue you've got what you wanted the Glee club in scrambles. I will tell you this. How dare you tell these kids that nonsense. Expectally Kurt and Mercedes you know how both of them are about the subject of Quinn. She has touched their lives like no other person has. Don't assume you know what Quinn is thinking or feeling right now cause clearly you don't know that girl as well as you think you do. Mr. Schu turned to the others.

Mr. Schu- Clearly class is over for the day so you are all dismissed. Walking angrily out of the door.

In the auditorium Mercedes found Kurt sitting on the stage with his legs hanging over the sides. He clearly looked like he has been crying. She sat down beside him and put a hand to his shoulder.

Mercedes- Are you ok Kurt but from one look at her friend she knew that she wasn't.

Mercedes- Ok that was the wrong question. Want to talk about it?

Kurt- I just miss everything about her. I didn't really realize how clearly she has impacted my life. Two year ago if you told me I would care about Quinn Fabrey I would have told you, you were high on something. Now everything has changed she is a good person Mercedes she is just misunderstood.

Mercedes- I know that Kurt.

Kurt- I just want her back.

Mercedes- I do too Kurt. They pulled each other into an embrace and held each other. Both of them clearly missing their friend.

Unbeknown to them Finn has been standing in the doorway watching them. Finn went after Kurt after seeing him so upset but stopped when he saw that Mercedes was with him. Clearly not wanting to disturb them he didn't go in but he couldn't leave just yet. He wanted to know if they knew where Quinn was and from watching his brother and Mercedes break down with the loss of Quinn. He knew how they felt cause he was feeling it too. There is a hole in his heart now that no one will ever to able to fill. He still loves Quinn more than he will let anyone know. He closed his eye and said a little prayer hoping the gods will listen to them and bring her back.

Finn- God I miss you Quinn Why did you leave me? I guess I can't blame you for leaving. I never showed you how I felt and that was my fault. I just wish I knew if you were happy and ok. Just know I still love you so much. No one will replace you in my heart not even Rachael can. After saying this he left the auditorium and walked out of school.

Meanwhile in Paris Quinn is finally sleeping after a long night being up with Christopher. She was having the best dream ever. She was giving birth to Christopher but this time it was even better cause Finn was there by her side coaching her threw it all.

Dr.- Ok Quinn I need you to give me one more big push and your baby will be out. Quinn feeling she couldn't do it anymore.

Quinn- I can't do it please I just can't. Saying over and over again. Finn turned her head to look at him and holding her hand.

Finn- Yes you can babe our baby is almost here, You've come this far don't give up now.

Quinn- I don't know if I can Finn I have no more fight left in me.

Finn- Then clearly you aren't the Quinn Fabrey I know and love. That Quinn never gives up on anything.

Quinn- It's Hudson not Fabrey.

Finn- Well sorry for the mix up.

Quinn-Don't you ever forget it. Finn smiled at his wife.

Finn- Then let's do this Mrs. Hudson we will do it together.

Quinn- Can I get a kiss first. Finn smiled but leaned down to kiss his wife. After they broke apart she turned her attention back to the doctor.

Quinn- Ok I am ready.

Dr.- Alright just give me one more big push. After the instructions from the doctor and the support from her husband. She pushed until she heard a loud cry of her baby. After the shock wore off she looked at the doctor.

Quinn- Is my baby ok?

Dr.- Yeah he is perfect all 10 fingers and 10 toes and a healthy set of lungs indicting that he is not happy at the moment.

Quinn- It's a boy.

Dr.- It's a boy. Quinn turned to Finn who had tears in his eyes. Watching the nurses checking over his son.

Quinn- I told you so I knew he was a boy but you didn't believe me.

Finn- Yes dear you were right. I'll never doubt you again. Leaning over to kiss her. After the nurses had cleaned him up she brought him back over to his parents.

Nurse- Here you go mommy and daddy here he is. Placing the baby in her arms who immediately started to calm down. Finn and Quinn looked down at their little miracle they created together. They were filled with so much love and joy. Finn turned to his wife and kissed her.

Finn- I am so proud of you.

Quinn- Couldn't have done it without you.

Finn- You have given me the best gift I have ever received.

Quinn- Me too but this gift needs a name.

Finn- That was your department remember. You picked out boys names and I picked out girls names.

Quinn- How could I forget you wanted to name it Fuinn.

Finn- What it's the combination of both ofour names.

Quinn- Yes I know that but it's not a good name for a baby.

Finn- Have any suggestions then mamma.

Quinn- Yes I have the perfect name for him.

Finn- What would that be my love. Quinn looked at Finn and gently put their son into his arms. Finn swallowed hard looking down at his son.

Quinn- Finn I would like you to meet your son Christopher and Christopher meet your daddy. Clearly chocked up about the name.

Finn- After my father.

Quinn- I couldn't think of a better name for him. Even though your father is no longer with you . He is still lives on through you and now your son.

Finn- Our son but what will his middle name be.

Quinn- That is easy Kurt of course.

Finn- I like it Christopher Kurt Hudson. There was a moment of sclience before one of them spoke.

Quinn- Thank you. Taking his eyes off his son and turning to his wife.

Finn- For what?

Quinn- For being here.

Finn- Now where else would I be besides with you and our son.

Quinn- I don't know somewhere else.

Finn- Quinn there is nowhere else I would rather be than right here with you and Christopher. You two are my life now and nothing will change that. I will never stop loving you. The vows I took with you I meant every word of them. For richer for poorer in sickness and in health in good time and in bad as long as I shall live.

Quinn- I love you too so much I think this is all a dream and you will be gone.

Finn- Well get use to it cause it not. They leaned in to kiss each other than look down at the miracle that was their son and the true meaning of the word family.

Quinn woke up in a daze wondering what had woken her up. She looked at the clock and it said 5:30 A.M. She was confused on what had woken her and disoriented about the dream.

Quinn- Only in my dreams would ever Finn and I be married not so much in a few minutes she laid back down but a minute later she knew what had woken her up and that was her phone ringing. She groaned and answered her phone. She looked at it and saw it was her mother calling so she picked up.

Quinn- Hey mom it's quite early here.

Mrs. F- I know it's not a good time. After hearing the sadness in her mother's voice Quinn became quite alarmed.

Quinn- Mom what is it what's wrong?

Mrs. F- It's your father.

Quinn- Daddy what' s wrong with him. Quinn's heart jumped in her chest.

Mrs. F- He had a heart attack baby, Quinn sat shocked and scared that she might never see her father again. Never get to tell him that she loved him.

Quinn- Is he going to be ok.

Mrs. F- Yea according to the doctors yes. He just needs to a change in everything that he does. I was calling to let you know I know you would want to know. Your father didn't want me to. Cause he didn't want you to worry.

Quinn- Thanks mom I'm glad you did I would want to know. What do you need me to do mom?

Mrs. F- I know your father would never say this. I think it would do him a world of good to see you are Christopher.

Quinn- Mom don't say another word we are on our way. I'll be there as soon as I can.

Mrs. F- What about the situation here.

Quinn- I can't worry about that right now. Quinn heard Christopher crying.

Quinn- Mom I have to go now Christopher is awake and hungry. Tell daddy that I love him and he will see his little slugger soon.

Mrs. F- I will tell him Quinny and I love you.

Quinn- I love you too mom I will see you soon. They both hung up the phone.

After Quinn hung up the phone. Quinn got out of bed and went into the kitchen to fix a bottle then into her son's room. She walked over to the crib reached down and picked him up. Walked over to the chair and sat down. She put the bottle to his mouth which he took eagerly. She looked down at her son who was staring up at her and looking at her with familiar eyes. Christopher looked exactly like his father in every way except he was going to have her hair coloring.

Quinn- Hey Christopher I got a call from grandma today and guess what. We have to go back and see grandpa. See he is sick and he really wants to see you. I know you will be happy to see him. There is only one bad side in going back and that is your daddy is there. I must be a terrible person for not telling him about you but what will that accomplish now. I know he is back with Rachael just like I knew he would be. I still love him you know I probably always will but this is for the best. Rachael has your dad but I have you. You are worth more than he could be. I'm going to protect you from it all I promise you that. You are my life now and I wouldn't change it for the world. Christopher who was sucking eagerly on his bottle and looking up at his mom listened to everything she was saying to him. After he was finished Quinn burped him and then went over to the changing table and set him down.

Quinn- Don't worry about anything little one mommy will figure out what she is going to do. All you have to so is be the best baby that you already are.

2 days later Quinn and Christopher were back in Ohio and have been for a few days. She hasn't told Kurt or Mercedes that she was back in town. She was only going to be in town for another couple of days. She hasn't left the house in all that time afraid if she did go out she would run into someone she didn't want to run into. After returning home Quinn's father's health improved. He was happy to have his daughter and grandson with him again. She was looking at the paper and her eyes came across and article on the New Directions. Tears came to her eyes seeing all their faces again all of them looking so happy. The article went onto say that they would be performing at regional's today. Quinn looked at the time and noticed she had time before they went on. She wanted to go and watch Kurt and Mercedes perform. Most of all she just wanted to see Finn again even if it was at a distance. She look up to see her mom walking into the kitchen.

Mrs. F- Quinny you alright?

Quinn- Yes I am fine mom but can you watch Christopher for a little while.

Mrs. F- Sure I would love to but where are you going?

Quinn- There is just something I have to do. I promise I won't be gone long. I should be back before Christopher needs to eat.

Mrs. F- Take your time we will be here when you get back. Quinn walked over to her mother and hugged her.

Quinn- Thank you mom you don't know how much it means to me. How much you and daddy have helped me. You didn't have to and I would have understood if you did.

Mrs. F- Quinn your father and I made a huge mistake that was can't ever take back. I am truly sorry for that you will never know how much I wished we would've done things differently.

Quinn- It's in the past now we now just need to move on.

Mrs. F- You are right now you go and do what you need to do Christopher will be fine.

Quinn- Thank you mom. Quinn giving her mom one more hug then going to check on Christopher who was sleeping peacefully. She pulled the blanket that fell off of him back on and kissed his head and then leaving the house.

An hour later Quinn arrive at her destination. She stood there for a minute debating of wither to go it or not. Part of her was telling her to got and go back and forget all about this and go back to her baby. The other part of her was telling her to stay and that part won out. She walked into the auditorium and took a seat at the very back. Just in case she need to make a quick exit. She watched as all the other groups had performed. Then when they called the New Directions she beamed with pride seeing them all again. Even more so when she saw Kurt and Mercedes get the duet for the opening number. After they finished she couldn't have been more prouder. Then she heard a voice that has the ability to crush her and make her smile. Her smile faded however when she saw him and Rachael inseparable as always. Breaking her heart all over again. She wiped the tears that came to her eyes. As everyone clapped she did also. When it was announced that New Directions had won for the second time in a row she was beaming with pride. As she watched as they all congratulated each other she couldn't help but feel sad she wasn't part of it. She panicked however when she caught the eyes of Mercedes and Kurt. She quickly got out of her seat and ran out of the auditorium ran to her car and not looking back.

On stage as for Mercedes and Kurt as they looked out into the audience. Both of their eyes came upon a very familiar face. As they went to look for a second time it was too late because the seat was empty. Neither of them thought what they saw was true so they turned to each other.

Kurt- Mercedes tell my you saw her too. Please tell me I wasn't seeing things.

Mercedes- If you were Kurt so was I. Why would she run off like that ?

Kurt- You know why Mercedes but I am going to find out why she is in town and didn't tell us.

Mercedes- I know Kurt but he have to catch up to her and stop her from leaving again.

Kurt- You read my mind let's go.

Kurt and Mercedes trying to make an exit before anyone could stop them but it was too late. Mr. Schu seen them trying to make a quick exit and became alarmed again. He and the other caught up with them. They knew they are caught and they needed to tell them what they had seen.

Mr. Schu- Where are you two going in such a hurry?

Kurt- To catch up with Quinn and get her to stay.

Mr. Schu- What are you two talking about?

Mercedes- Mr. Schu she was in the audience we both saw her but the moment she met our eyes she vanished.

Mr. Schu- Are you guys sure it was her.

Mercedes- Yes I would know my friend anywhere. It was either that or we both were seeing things.

Brittney- Why would she leave without saying hi?

Kurt- I don't know but I intend to find out. I'm going to stop her from leaving this time.

Finn- Quinn was here. Swallowing the lump in his throat. Not knowing what to feel in this exact moment.

Kurt- Yes she was here and now all of you out of my way. I'm going to go and get my friend back.

Finn- Now without me you are not. After all this time it's my turn to get her back. As Mercedes, Kurt and Finn were about to take off Mr. Schu stopped them.

Mr. Schu- We will all go she has to realize how much we all care about her and it's not the same around here without her. They all left to go find Quinn minus Rachael that it.

End of chapter 2

Next Chapter

Quinn rushes back home to pack her and Christopher's stuff before anyone comes looking for her. But will they make it in time or be too late. And will the find out about baby Christopher. Stay tuned and find out.

A/N hope you all liked it and tell me what you thought. The more reviews I get the more motivation I get to get more Chapters out.

Till next time,

Kari.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Setting

As all the others are talking and making plans to catch up with Quinn. She is rushing back home. She knew that Kurt and Mercedes saw her and also knew they were telling the other. She knew them that well. She also knew she didn't have a lot of time to waste before they caught up with her. She made it back in record time back home and ran into the house running up the stairs yelling for her mom. Quinn found her mom with Christopher. Mrs. Fabrey saw the look on her daughter's face. Quinn started putting clothes into a bag packing feverishly. Mrs. Fabrey putting Christopher back into the crib.

Mrs. F- Quinny what it is it what happened?

Quinn- I just made a big mistake.

Mrs. F- What happened?

Quinn- No one was suppose to see me. I just wanted to watch the Glee club perform. I sat in the back to make sure no one saw me.

Mrs. F- Who saw you Finn?

Quinn- No thank god but Kurt and Mercedes did. I am sure by now they have told him and the others I was there. I'm sorry mom but I can't stay I have to leave. Before any of them come looking for me. Mrs. Fabrey walked over to her daughter that was packing on the bed.

Mrs. F- Quinny maybe it's time to stop running.

Quinn- Mom we've talked about this. You know I can't stay.

Mrs. F- Honey I know you think you can't but you can't go on much longer like this running. I know you think it's better that Finn doesn't know about his son. I think you are wrong about how he will react. Every time I see him or his mother I can't help but feeling guilty about keeping this from them. I am not saying you need to make a decision right this second. Just take a deep breath and calm down. Quinn walked over to the crib and looked down at her son.

Quinn- Maybe you are right mom but what if I tell Finn about Christopher and he wants nothing to do with him.

Mrs. Fabrey walked over to the crib and stood behind her daughter. Looking down at her grandson who was sleeping like an angel.

Mrs. F- Then at least you will know and have some peace. Then you can finally move on with your life.

Quinn- Mom I know you are right I just don't want my son to be hurt.

Mrs. F- Baby that is all what any parent wants for the child. He is going to be hurt at some point or another in his life and there is nothing you can do to stop it that is just the way life is. All you can do is love him and try and stir him in the right direction.

They both stayed silent while looking down at the boy that meant the world to both of them.

Mrs. F- Will you be ok until I get back. I have to go to the pharmacy to pick up a prescription for your father.

Quinn- Yes I will be.

Mrs. F- I know you don't think you have options here honey but you do. You aren't alone this time. This time you have me, daddy your friends in Paris. I'm sure even your friends here will be there for you too if you let them be.

Quinn- Mom you've given me a lot to think about.

Mrs. F- Any time baby. Mrs. Fabrey walked out of the room but looked back. Her hear broke for her daughter. Who was going threw so much pain of her own. She wished she could do something to help her daughter. She wanted to protect her daughter from all the hurt in the world. Just like she is doing with her son but knows she can't. She turned and left leaving her daughter with her baby.

After Quinn's mom left the room she picked up Christopher and walked over to the rocking chair. She always felt better when she was holding her son. She looked down at his sleeping face.

Quinn- Christopher your mommy is so confused right now. I don't know what to do anymore so many things are going on inside my head. Your grandma is probably right though. It's time I stop running from the past. I don't want to keep you a secret any longer. You aren't some dirty little secret I am ashamed about. You are my world and if people are mad I can take it because you are worth it. They won't take it out on you I promise you that. I do know a lot of people that are going to love you though. Uncle Kurt and Auntie Mercedes are going to fall in love with you the moment they lay eyes on you. The only two people I think are going to have trouble with this are uncle Puck and daddy. You see I think uncle Puck will be angry. That is decided to keep you but had to give up your sister Beth. I will just have to tell him things were different with you than they were with Beth. As for your daddy if he can't accept you than that is his problem. I will just have to love you enough for the both of us. The doorbell rang disrupting het talk with her son. She walked back over to the crib. Kissing his forehead and laying him back down and covering him up.

Quinn- I love you baby boy. She said and turned and walked downstairs hoping she makes it to the door. Before the bell woke up her son and she had a lot of explaining to do.

Meanwhile standing outside Quinn's door. Yes including Rachael.

Santana- What are you even doing here Rachael. We all know you don't like Quinn so why are you here?

Rachael- I am here for Finn. She broke his heart and I'm just going to let her know she isn't going to have the chance again. Arguing amongst themselves once again. Everyone blaming each other.

Mr. Schu- That is enough out of all of you. We aren't here to scare Quinn. We are here to let her know that we all care about her. With the hopes that we can get her to come back home not chase her away again. So please for her sake stop the arguing.

Quinn walked down the stairs and towards the door. She was not completely surprised to see familiar faces. She just didn't know she would come face to face with the whole group. She swallowed the lump that was in her throat and opened the door. Upon opening the door she was bombarded with hugs from Mercedes and Kurt. The three of them shared an embraced. They all pulled back and Quinn smiled.

Quinn- Guys you shouldn't be here.

Mr. Schu- We wanted to come.

Quinn- I didn't want anyone to know I was here.

Mr. Schu- May we come in we need to say a few things to say to you.

Quinn- Sure come on in but just for a minute. I was just in the middle of packing. With that they all walked in.

When Finn and Quinn laid eyes on each other. They both felt that pull once again they had for each other. They hid it from everyone including each other. Quinn looked at Finn and sees her son staring back at her then the connection was lost.

Kurt- Why are you packing?

Quinn- Cause I am going back to Paris.

Mercedes- That is where you have been all this time?

Quinn- Yes after leaving here I went to Paris to get away and I fell in love with the place. I am going to a nice school with a lot of good people. I live in a nice place thanks to my parents.

Mr. Schu- Why did you leave Quinn without say anything to anyone?

Quinn- I just had to get away and clear my head.

Brittney- Well we all have missed you it hasn't been the same around here since you left. We all miss you. Quinn touched by it all.

Quinn- I've missed you all too but I'm not staying here I just had to come home for a bit.

Kurt- So you were just going to leave without saying goodbye again.

Quinn- Yes I was none of you were suppose to know I was here. It was better that way.

Kurt- For whom. Not caring about language right now.

Quinn- For me that is who it would be hard for to say goodbye again.

Mercedes- Then don't stay here.

Quinn- I have to get back to Paris and school.

Kurt- No you don't have to.

Quinn- Yes I do Kurt my life if there now. I only came back because my dad had a heart attack and my mom needed me. I was just going back tonight.

Mr. Schu- Is your dad going to be alright?

Quinn- Yes he will be thank god. He just needs to cut back on the stress stuff like that.

Mr. Schu- That is good to hear. Is there anyway we can get you to stay?

Quinn- No I'm sorry there isn't I'm sorry. It's too painful here to stay.

Kurt- What about us Quinny? You drop off the face of the earth. Not telling anyone where you have been. Do you not care about us that you left behind. Kurt's anger coming out and surprising everybody including Quinn herself.

Kurt walked over to the couch and sat down in a huff. The tears came to Quinn's eyes and followed Kurt to the couch and sat down.

Quinn- Of course I care about you all Kurt. You of all people should know that. I know you didn't agree with my decision to leave Kurt. I just need time to be by myself and away from it all. My life was crashing down all around me. I felt like I was drowning and I couldn't pull myself up. Kurt leaving you and everyone else was hard but it had to be done.

Kurt- I know that Quinny I just miss you. Quinn pulled him into a hug missing her friend.

Quinn- I miss you too Kurt and stop calling me Quinny. She said slapping him playfully on the arm.

Mercedes- Please stay Quinn we need you here.

Quinn- I'm sorry Mercedes but I can't I have to get back. There is nothing keeping me here anymore. I am sorry everyone I don't mean to hurt you but there isn't anything anyone can stay that will make me change my mind. You don't know how much all of you mean to me. I think of all of you every day. You were all amazing today even more so than you were at Nationals. I have never been more prouder of all of you as I was that night.

Rachael- How would you know you weren't even there. We went on to perform without you and we did win. She said with venom in her voice.

Quinn looked over at Rachael who now is hanging on Finn. Her heart dropped all over again seeing them together. She locked eyes with Finn and they both held each other's gazes. Finn wanting to get as far away from Rachael as he could in this moment. Finn looking at Quinn who had unshed tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill from her eyes. He wanted nothing more than to go to her gather her up into his arms and wipe those tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes and the vulnerability out of her face. He knew he just couldn't though It wouldn't be good for anyone but opening up more can of worms. And seeing the pained looked on her face he knew it wasn right. He could still see the pain she was going threw and it was because of him and he didn't want to cause her anymore pain than he already has.

Quinn was the first one to let her gazed go and cleared her throat.

Quinn- To answer your question Rachael I do know because I was there. Before leaving for Paris I went to New York and watched you all.

Kurt- Why didn't you tell me?

Quinn- What would have accomplished nothing Kurt. I'm sorry guys I appreciate you all for coming but it's time I get back to packing. My flight leaves in 2 hours and I still have more packing to do. Mr. Schu walked over to Quinn and hugged her and she hugged him back.

Mr. Schu- We won't take up much more of your time. Just know you are more than welcome to come back if you like. Like Brittney said it hasn't been the same without you.

Before Quinn or anyone else could get another word out. A loud wailing came from upstairs. No one seemed to hear it but Quinn and she knew what it was. Quinn panicked and not knowing what to do. The look on her face though was like a deer caught in the head lights. While everyone was trying to figure out what that noise was. Quinn quickly got up from the couch and swore a little.

Quinn- Dammit this can't be happening now.

Santana- Quinny what is it?

Quinn- I'm sorry I have to go and you all need to leave. As she was saying this it looked like nobody wanted to leave so she was stuck on what to do. Quinn knew she had to hurry or the wailing would only get louder and they all guessed what was going on. She could tell from Christopher's cry that he needed to be changed and fed and if she didn't get to him soon he would only get even more madder. She didn't know what to do but headed for the stairs in a hurry. Her son needed her and that was what was coming to her mind. When she was halfway up the stairs she turned to the others.

Quinn- Sorry I have to rush off but don't leave I have something I have to take care. I'll be right back. All of them watching Quinn running up the rest of the stairs like her life depended on it.

End of Chapter 3

A/N Sorry to have to end it on a cliffhanger and you may not like me much right now. But I had to leave you hanging somewhere. And what kind of author would I be if I didn't keep you in suspense. I probably won't be able to update again until Thursday or some time this weekend. I have to work the rest of the week and won't have much time to sit down and write at the computer. But hopefully I will have another couple chapters written. Please review those are what keep me going,

Until next time,

Kari


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Setting

It leaves off after everyone sees Quinn running up the stairs.

As everyone sees Quinn running up the stairs. They are all confused about what is going on with her. Rachael looked at Finn and could tell that he was having conflicted emotions about being in the same room with Quinn again. She had to get him out of here before she lost him again. She took his hand leading him towards the door.

Rachael- Come on Finn let's get out of here.

Finn- I'm sorry Rachael I can't leave yet. This might be the only chance I have to finding closure. He was hoping she believed him and from the look on her face she did. Clearly he wasn't tell her the truth, He didn't want closure from Quinn he wanted her back. With more determination than ever. He wanted her back and he was going to get her back. She will not slip away from him for a third time.

Tina- I wonder what made Quinn run up the stairs like that?

Puck- Hopefully we will be able to find that out.

Kurt- I hope you are right because she is not going anywhere. Not if I have anything to say about it.

Mr. Schu- Kurt you can't stop her if she wants to leave. Quinn has her mind made up now you have to respect her decision and let her go.

Kurt- Watch me Mr. Shcu she is not leaving again even if I have to guilt trip her into staying I will. Mr. Schu knew there was no way of talking Kurt out of this.

While everyone downstairs were more confused than ever. Quinn made it back up the stairs and back to her son. She ran over to the crib and picked him up. Upon seeing his mother Christopher stopped crying. She went over to the chair and sat down to feed him.

Quinn- It's ok baby mommy is here now everything will be alright. I'm sorry for all the commotion going on downstairs. Just like I knew they would they all showed up at the door. And I do mean all of them. Mommy doesn't know what to do anymore baby. You've got any answers for mommy cause I am fresh out. Christopher looked up at him mom. With those familiar eyes she loved so much. He smiled his little baby smile and made a cooing noises. Quinn smiled down at him.

Quinn- Yes I know you are right baby boy. It's time to let everyone know about you including your daddy. Don't you worry my precious baby boy I know they are going to be angry including daddy. God Christopher why do I still have to love your daddy so much. He still makes my heart skip a beat. It would be so much easier if I could hate him but I can't. If I am wrong and I hope I am not about my decision. I can take whatever they dish out at me. As long as I have you I can handle anything. So let's do down there and show you off.

After Christopher finished his bottle she burped him and brought him over to the changing table. She changed his diaper and put a dark blue outfit on him. She picked him up and they both smiled at each other.

Quinn- Ok baby here goes nothing. Wish us luck because we are going to need it. Just know I love you no matter what happens. Quinn took a deep breath and walked out of the room. With her son in her arms and hoping she is doing the right thing.

Downstairs everyone is waiting for Quinn to come back. When she got to the top of the stairs she stopped for a brief second. Mercedes was the first one to get a glimpse of Quinn and the baby.

Mercedes- Quinn? Everyone turned towards the stairs and had to take a double take. Not believing they were seeing Quinn with a baby. Who couldn't be more than a couple weeks old. Quinn slowly walked down the stairs and once she was down complete silence came over the room. Christopher could feel the tension filling the room. He let them all know he didn't like it one bit. He let out a wail that filled the room with his distress. Quinn automatically started bouncing him up and down trying to soothe him back to sleep. Forgetting all about the others in the room Quinn focused her attention to her son.

Quinn- It's ok it's alright sweetie there is nothing to be scared of. She started humming Hush Little Baby and Christopher started to calm down and settled back down. Everyone was in shock and clearly in awe at seeing how attentive Quinn was with the baby. Quinn smiled after Christopher closed his eyes and relaxed in her arms. Santana walked over to Quinn and the baby she smiled at both of them.

Santana- Who is this little guy Quinn? Your little brother he is awfully cute.

The moment of truth had arrived and there was no going back now. Quinn took a deep breath let it out and looked at everybody in the room. Quinn smiled down at her son.

Quinn- No Santana this little guy isn't my brother he is my son. After the words were out of her mouth. The weight that she had on her shoulders for so long was gone. She was at peace for letting it out. Both Mercedes and Kurt were stunned by Quinn's statement. Both of them wondering why Quinn never told either one of them she was pregnant.

Kurt- I don't get Quinn. How did this happen? Quinn smiled.

Quinn- The normal was Kurt sex. She chuckled at that.

Kurt- Yes I know that smartass but how did all of this happen?

Quinn- A little while after leaving town I found out I was pregnant. At first I didn't know what I was going to do. Once again I was scared and alone So many feelings and emotions were going on in my head at once. Like why is this happening to me again. Is Karma coming back to bite me in the ass again. Whatever the universe was telling me. It was telling me that I wanted to have this baby. Now all of you are probably wondering why I gave up Beth but decided to raise this baby. You all have to know it wasn't an easy decision to make. I agonized over and over about this. I miss my daughter like none of you will know. Except for maybe Puck that is. In the end I had very different circumstances than I had the first time. My parents were actually very supportive. When I decided that I wanted to keep and raise him. They did everything they could for us. They were there when I gave birth to him. They also love him just as much as I do. Many of you are probably angry with me and that is ok. I have made some bad decisions in my life but my son and daughter aren't one of them. I love both my children equally and it's not like I picked one over the other cause I didn't. I know I did right by Beth by giving her to Shelby to raise. She is happy and thriving and a beautiful little girl. I will always love my daughter just as much as I love my son. My son is a blessing I never thought I would ever have and wasn't looking for. He has filled my heart with a void. I didn't think would ever be filled by anyone. Anyone who meets him falls in love with him and why wouldn't you. He is the best baby I've ever known. Quinn looked down at her son and felt good she finally telling the truth about him.

When she looked up she saw a lot of confused and stunned faces. She knew she wasn't done explaining everything. There was more to it that Christopher being her son.

Quinn- Ok now I can see all of your confused faces so one at a time I will answer your questions.

Kurt- Why didn't you tell me or Mercedes about this? We would have been there for you if we would've known. We could have helped.

Quinn- I know you would've Kurt but like I said. At first I didn't know what I was going to do. Plus I didn't want to disrupt yours or Mercedes lives.

Kurt- We wouldn't have cared about that Quinn.

Mr. Schu- So you did this all on your own Quinn. Kurt is right if you would have said something we would have been there for both you and your son.

Quinn- You will never know what that would have meant to me but I wasn't alone in it at all. I had my parents and friends I made in Paris. The only reason I am telling you this now. Is because I am proud of my son and I don't want to keep him a secret any longer. Kurt stepped over to Quinn and the baby to get a peek at him. And fell in love with the little boy instantly.

Kurt- He is very handsome.

Quinn- Yes he is he stole my heart the minute I laid eyes on him. Then Mercedes stepped over to the two of them.

Mercedes- I can see why he is going to be a charmer when he grows up.

Quinn- Yes he is he steals anyone's heart. Quinn looked at Finn and then back at their son. She could tell by the look on Finn's face that he was trying to absorb all of this information and he is really confused.

The look between Quinn and Finn held and showed all they were feeling at the moment. Quinn knew it was time to untie father and son. Before she could say anything or do anything someone asked the question she knew was coming.

Brittney- Do you mind me asking what this little guy's name is. Quinn looked down at her son and smiled. Then lifting him up so everyone could see his face.

Quinn- Everyone I would like you to meet my son Christopher Kurt Fabrey Hudson. The shock on everyone's face said it all. Finn must have blocked everything out cause he didn't know what to feel. First he was confused seeing Quinn with a baby. Then he smiled at seeing her so loving with a baby she was a natural mother. When she said the baby wasn't her brother but her son another feeling came over him. He was angry that after all this time pining away for her. She was off having another guy's baby. Then he was feeling another feeling jealousy. What he wouldn't give to be the father of her baby. To know he would have a connection with her forever. Then she said his name Christopher Kurt Fabrey Hudson. He heard her say with no hesitation in her voice. Finn didn't know he was holding his breath. He thought he was dreaming or hearing things he wanted to hear, So he needed to hear it again.

Kurt was the first one to break the silence in the room.

Kurt- Did I hear you right Quinny. After hearing the boy's middle name.

Quinn- Yes you did Kurt.

Kurt- You named him after me? Quinn smiled at him.

Quinn- Of course I did Kurt. You are one of my best friend and I couldn't think of a better person to name him after. You of course are his uncle Kurt.

Kurt- You have know idea how touched I am you did that.

Quinn- When I was pregnant with him I didn't know he was a boy. But I had a feeling he was. I didn't have a name picked out but once I saw face. I knew his name right away. Kurt leaned over to only he, Mercedes and Quinn could hear.

Kurt- Did I hear you say Hudson. All Quinn did was nod her head yes.

Kurt- Finn is the father?

Quinn- Yes all you have to do is look at him to know. Kurt looked down at the baby seeing she was right.

Kurt- You are right now why don't you tell Finn now. He looks confused over there trying to figure all of this out.

Quinn turned to Finn and could see Kurt was right. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She saw so may emotions on Finn's face and it broke her heart. Before she knew what she was doing. She started walking where Finn was standing. Finn could see Quinn making her way over to him with the baby. When they were standing face to face. Quinn looked up into those brown eyes of his that she loved to much. She than looked down at Christopher who was starting to open his eyes.

Quinn- Finn I want you to meet your son. Finn looked down at the boy and could see he looked so much like him. It was hard to believe.

Finn- My son? Quinn smiled and nodded.

Quinn- Yeah your son and Christopher this is your daddy. They both looked down at their son. Finn not believing this was his baby. Quinn could see the look on Finn's face and could tell. He was trying not to show what he is feeling. Quinn smiled at him.

Quinn- You want to hold him? Finn panicked but looked down at his son.

Finn- No I better not he seems comfortable where he is. But Quinn could tell he really wanted to though but was just scared to.

Quinn- Hold out your arms like I am. Finn did what he was instructed to do. Quinn gently put Christopher into his arms. Finn swallowed the larger lump he had in his throat not knowing what to do. When Christopher was settled in his arms he stretched his arms and moved a little. Finn panicked again and trying to hand him back to Quinn.

Finn- Here you better take him he clearly doesn't like me. Quinn smiled at Finn's reaction.

Quinn- Don't be sill he is just trying to get comfortable. See he is starting to relax already. And Quinn was right Christopher relaxed into his father's arms. But before closing his eyes again he saw for the first time together his Mommy and Daddy looking down at him. Then he finally fell back asleep content where he was at.

Finn was completely overwhelmed by everything that he was feeling. He is trying to process all that he is feeling at once. But holding the baby he couldn't help but feels this overwhelming love for him. He just couldn't believe something to precious was his. He just couldn't believe this was happening that he was dreaming all of this. And if it was a dream he never wanted to wake up. He loved this dream the dream of being reunited with Quinn and being happy with the three of them. Quinn could see everything that he was feeling and fell even more in love with him.

Finn- I'm sorry I must have blocked everything out. What's his name again? Quinn put one hand on her son's head and stroked his head and the other on Finn's cheek. She looked into his eyes and they shared another moment together. Quinn smiled at him.

Quinn- His name is Christopher Kurt Fabrey Hudson. She said looking into his eyes.

Finn- Christopher after my father? Completely overwhelmed by the name.

Quinn- Yeah like I said I couldn't think of a better name for our son. Finn smiled back at Quinn.

Finn- Our son I kind of like the sound of that. With that both Quinn and Finn looked down at their son. Forgetting about everyone else in the room. It was just the three of them no on else.

End of Chapter 4

Next Chapter

Everyone is shocked to learn everything they just heard. How will they all react to this.

Quinn and Finn bond more with baby Christopher.

Can Finn convince Quinn to stay. Only time will tell about that.

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed this. I won't be able to update again until either Saturday night or sometime Sunday. So I hope you enjoyed it and I made you happy with the way I written it. There is still more to come so as many reviews I can get will go a long way. I hope to have 2 more chapters written by the time I update again. So please keep reviews coming. The ones I have gotten I love them. I am glad all of you are liking my story. And if you like this one check out my others if you are fan of either One Tree Hill or General Hospital.**

**Until next time,**

**Kari**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N Warning not Rachael friendly so beware.**

Everyone in the room didn't know what to think of what they've just learned. They didn't know what to say either. They all looked on as Quinn and Finn bonded with their baby. Most of them seeing Finn looking so happy. Something they haven't seen for a long time. Rachael didn't like the way Finn and Quinn were looking at each other. She had to do something to break up their moment together. She walked over to them.

Rachael- Finn you can't believe this is true. She is lying to you about this. She did it to you once before. Claiming you were the father when you really weren't Don't fall for her lies again.

Both Quinn and Finn turned to Rachael. Both mad that she was intruding on their family moment together.

Finn- I am not going anywhere Rachael.

Rachael- You aren't believing her lies are you? She is lying to you about the baby. All she wants to do it make trouble.

Finn- She isn't lying to me Rachael. Christopher is my son.

Rachael- How are you believing this.

Finn- I just know Rachael. She wouldn't lie about this again.

Rachael- If you are believing this. Then I think we need to get a DNA test. Just to be sure.

Finn- I don't need a test to tell me Christopher is my son. I know in my heart he is mine in every way.

Quinn- Finn I am not lying to you about this again.

Finn- I know you aren't Quinn. All I have to do is look at him to know.

Quinn- I know it sometimes scares me how much he looks like you.

Finn- But I am handsome. He laughed and Quinn saying under her breath.

Quinn- That you are my love. They shared another moment together. Rachael wanting to defuse the situation again. Cause she sees the way they are looking at each other again.

Rachael- She is just using this baby. I bet she doesn't even love it. The furry in Quinn's face said it all. She was beyond pissed who did this bitch think she was. Rachael had another thing coming to her.

Finn could see the situation was going to be even more ugly. The tension was rising between the two of them. He had to stop it before things got physical between them. He walked over to Mr. Schue and handed Christopher to him.

Finn- Mr. Shue will you take him for a minute. I have to go stop Quinn before she kills Rachael. Mr. Schue smiled.

Mr. Schue- I would love to hold him. Finn gently placing Christopher in his arms. Once he was in his arms. Finn leaned down and kissed his son's head.

Finn- Christopher, daddy will be right back. I have to go stop mommy before she does something crazy. He turned around not liking the situation unfolding. But couldn't help but be turned on by Quinn's protectiveness towards his son. But he couldn't think about that right now he had to do something and fast.

The stare down between Rachael and Quinn continued and got even more tense. They were so focused on each other that they didn't know Finn was no longer standing there. The mother lioness came out in Quinn and have no furry for a mother's rath.

Quinn- What would you know about how I feel about my son Rachael. You don't know me Rachael so don't even try and guess what I feel. I love my son more than anything is this world. He is a sweet innocent baby. You can't even begin to imagine the bond between a mother and her child. It's the best feeling in the world.

Rachael- Oh please like you know what it means to be a mother. If he is Finn's son.

Quinn- If there is no if's Rachael Christopher is Finn's son. Biologically and on his birth certificate.

Rachael- Then he should take him away from you. You are just using him to get Finn. But I am here to tell you I am not about to let it happen.

Quinn had just about enough out of Rachael. Who did this bitch think she was thinking she knew how she felt about her son. Everyone could see the situation between Quinn and Rachael escalating. And they knew they should stop it before it got physical but they couldn't seem to move. And watched as the situation unfolded before their eyes. Quinn looked like she was going to charge at Rachael any minute. Quinn made a few more steps towards Rachael and before she could do anything. She felt a set of arms grab her and pull her away from Rachael. Before they she had the chance to rearrange Rachael's face. She turned to see who had grabbed her and turned and saw Finn. She started to squirm in his arms trying to get him to let go.

Quinn- Finn let me go, let me at this bitch. Cause clearly she needs a heavy dose of my fists in her face. But Finn didn't let go he just pulled her more into his arms and his grip got tighter on her. How he managed to keep her back he didn't know. Cause at this moment she was awfully strong.

Finn- Quinn you need to calm down. Quinn turned back to Rachael with Finn still holding onto her.

Quinn- Don't tell me to calm down Finn. She is talking about my son. No one talks about him like that not while I am around. Rachael I am warning you. You call my son an it again. Cause there is nowhere on God's green earth you can hide from me. Cause I will hunt you and make you sorry you were ever born. His name is Christopher Kurt Fabrey Hudson. So get use to it cause he will be around for a long time to come.

Finn saw a different side of Rachael he never knew she had. He couldn't believe how awful she was being towards Quinn and the way she ws talking about his son. At this moment he clearly didn't know why he liked her let alone loved her. And how he could ever choose her over Quinn. Rachael was about to say a few words that will have his blood boiling over.

Rachael- Quinn you are nothing more than a whore. Who opens her legs for anybody and as for your son well he is a bastard. After the words were out of her mouth. Rachael was facing the furry of two angry parents. Quinn squirmed in his arms again.

Quinn- That is it let me at her. Finn let my go.

Finn- I can't do that.

Quinn- Why? Squirming even more but once again Finn readjusted his grip around her waist.

Finn- Cause you have murder in her your eyes that is why,

Quinn- Trust me what I wouldn't give. She looked at Rachael.

Quinn- Rachael you are lucky Finn is holding me back right now. Otherwise I would be mopping the floor with you.

Rachael- Please like I am afraid of. Quinn glared at her some more.

Quinn- You should be, because you aren't a mother. You don't know the legnth a mother will do through to protect her child.

While still holding Quinn back Finn looked at Rachael with to much rage and anger in his voice surprising everyone in the room.

Finn- Rachael that is enough.

Rachael- But Finn. She said acting all sweet and caring again.

Finn- But nothing Rachael. I can't believe those words that came out of your mouth just now. How can you say such horrible things about Quinn and my son no less. You could hear the anger in his voice.

Rachael- Cause he is Quinn's son that is why.

Finn- He is also my son Rachael, my flesh and blood. I helped create him. No words can express what I am feeling right now. I just met him and I love him more than I can put into words.

Rachael- Then take him away from her and we will raise him together. Just you and I. I would be a better mother to him than Quinn ever could be.

Quinn didn't know what to do. Thinking Finn would take Christopher away from her. She put up a fight again in his arms. But he still kept his grip tight on her. She pointed her finger at Rachael and with rage in her eyes.

Quinn- Over my dead body will I let you take my son away from me. He is my son Rachael not yours. You didn't carry him for 9 months. You didn't spend most of your mornings with morning sickness with him. You didn't spend 15 hours in labor with him. You don't get up with him in the middle of the night to feed him and change him, and rocking him back to sleep. That is all me Rachael I am his mother not you. You will have to see me dead before I let you raise my son. Even if I am dead Christopher will never be your son.

Finn knew he had to calm Quinn down. So he turned her around so they were face to face again. Quinn looked up into his eyes and the tears started to flow.

Quinn- Finn please you can't take Christopher away from me. Please I am begging you we can work something out. Just please don't take him from me. I am a good mother Finn I have taken care of our son ever since I found out I was pregnant with him. He is my life, he is my world

Quinn started sobbing hysterically. Finn did the only thing he could think of. He took Quinn's face in his hands and tilted her head up so they were looking at each other in the eyes.

Finn- Quinn I would never take Christopher away from you.

Quinn- Your not?

Finn- No I am not why would I. He loves you and more importantly you love him.

Quinn- With all my heart and soul.

Finn- Baby you are a wonderful mother. Even I can see that just from the few minutes. I've seen you two together. My son is lucky to have you for a mother.

Quinn- Really? Quinn smiled threw her tears. Finn wiping the tears with his thumbs from her face. His hands never leaving her face and they both stared at each other.

Finn- Really. Finn said with a smile. Then for the first time in over 8 months Finn pulled Quinn into his arms. Quinn automatically put her arms around his waist and sobbed into his chest. Both of them holding each other like they haven't spent these last couple months apart. They were back where they belonged with each other. Finn pulled her tighter into his arms and they blocked out everyone else in the room. And it was just the two of them.

No one really knew what to do or say. Their hearts broke as they watched Quinn sob uncontrollably in Finn's arms. Most of them seeing for the first time her emotional side. Clearly they were wrong thinking Quinn was made of ice. She was a person with feelings just like everybody else but just didn't want to show it to other people. As for Finn all he could seem to do was hold her while she sobbed. His heart breaking listening to her sobs. He tried to pull back so he could look at her and tell her everything was going to be alright. As he tried to pull back Quinn's grip on him got even tighter. Quinn didn't want to leave his arms cause she was safe there. Like nothing could go wrong as long as she was in his arms. Finn sighed holding her even tighter and he kissed the side of her head and whispered.

Finn- It's ok , it's ok baby let it out. I am here now. And she did Quinn letting everything out that she had been holding in for so long.

As Quinn continued to sob Finn looked at everyone over her shoulder. Hoping someone would tell him what to do. Cause he was at a loss himself. He has never seen Quinn this broken before. And much of that had to do with he himself. He mentally kicked himself for cause Quinn this much pain but he was going to make it up to her. He didn't know how but he was going to damn well try. No one seemed to know what to say.

Everyone turned when they heard the door open and Quinn's mother walked in. She was shocked to see all of these people in her living room. Her attention turned to her daughter. To see her in the arms of her baby's father. And she didn't seem to want to let go of him.

Mrs. F- What is going on here? And why is my daughter so distraught?

Mr. Schue- Mrs. Fabrey we found out today that Quinn was in town. We wanted to tell her that we love and miss her. And we wanted her to come back. Quinn was surprised when we showed up. She told us about her father and why she was back in town. Then I guess she heard the baby cry and ran up the stairs so fast. We didn't know what was happening and a little while later. Quinn came down the stairs with the baby. At first we thought it was her little brother until she told us it was her son. We were all shocked to learn Quinn had a baby and didn't tell us. That she was going threw all of that she has in the last couple of months. I can't help but feel guilty that she couldn't come to me about all that she was going threw. She was by herself without her friends around her.

Mrs. F- She didn't want to burden all of you or anyone else here about her problems. I kept telling her that you wouldn't have care that you would have helped. But one daughter is one stubborn girl. She takes after her father like that. When she has her mind made up about something. There is nothing to change it. But I am glad that she told everyone the truth. Cause it's been taking it's toll on her ever since she left.

Mr. Schue- Poor girl.

Mrs. F- My daughter is a sweet girl Mr. Schue. She doesn't allow many people to see her vulnerable side. But she is a loving mother to Christopher. I also think Christopher brings this side of Quinn out. Quinn adores her son.

Mr. Schue- Yes we all saw that. But what can we do for Quinn now? Mrs. Fabrey looked over at her daughter and Finn.

Mrs. F- There is only one person who can help her. Both Mr. Schue and Mrs. Fabrey looked over at them. They could see Quinn starting to calm down a bit. Loosening her grip on him but didn't let go.

Finn continued to hold Quinn slowly rocking her back and forth trying to calm her down more.

Kurt- What should we do? He said to Mr. Schue and Mrs. Fabrey.

Mrs. F- Like I said to Mr. Schue the only person who can help her is helping her. My daughter still loves him with all of her heart. Even thought she tries to act like she doesn't. They all look on.

Mercedes turned to Finn and Quinn. Her heart breaking more for her friend. Who has gone threw so much and still tries to act so strong.

Mercedes- Finn what do you want us to do? He thought for a moment. He knew how embarrassed Quinn will be. Once she finds out she broke down in front of everyone like this.

Finn- Can you give us some time alone. Once she calms down enough she and I are going to need to talk.

Rachael- What about me Finn? Finn glared at her.

Finn- I can't worry about you right now Rachael. My priority right now is Quinn and my son. Finn turned to Mrs. Fabrey

Finn- Mrs. Fabrey you couldn't take Christopher for a while? Mrs. Fabrey smiled.

Mrs. F- You don't even have to ask. Mr. Schue handed the baby over to her. And Mrs. Fabrey smiled.

Mrs. F- He sweetheart grandma missed you. Why don't you and I go and hang out. While we give mommy and daddy some time alone. With that she turned towards the stairs but before she went up she turned back and looked at Finn. They both looked at each other. She could see from Finn's face that he still loved her daughter. Just as much as she did him.

Mrs. F- Finn take care of her.

Finn- I will Mrs. Fabrey.

Mrs. F- It's time you start calling me Judy Finn.

Finn- Ok. He smiled

After Mrs. Fabrey was out of sight with the baby the other turned to Finn.

Mercedes- We will go now too but have her call me when she is ready.

Kurt- Me too. Cause now that she is here. Maybe we can get her to stay

Finn- I will tell her.

Mr. Schue- If the two of you need anything let me know. You two don't have to go threw this alone. We will all be there for you.

Finn- Thanks Mr. Schue and we will. As everyone starting walking to the door the stopped. They all walked over to Quinn and as a group. Hugged both her and Finn showing their support for them. Everyone besides Rachael of course. Who in turned looked at Finn. But he returned her look with a glare. After they were all gone Finn tighten his grip on her once more. Barring his face in her hair and content of having Quinn back in his arms again.

End of Chapter 5

Next Chapter

Continues in the aftermath of Chapter 5

Finn and Quinn talk and bond as a family with Christopher.

Will Finn be able to convince Quinn to stay. Who knows still a mystery.

**A/N I know I said the above information would be in this chapter. But as I was writing it. I didn't know how long the chapter was going to be. So I decided to make this chapter into 2. Hope you liked it. Please, Please review and let me know you like it. I do hope you like how am writing this. The more reviews I have the more I enjoy getting more chapters out.**

**Thanks,**

**Kari**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Setting

Leaves off after everybody leaves.

After everyone was gone. Finn sighed and knew it was time to have a long talk with Quinn. As he tried to pull back once again. Quinn still wouldn't let him go. Finn chuckled.

Finn- Quinn you need to let go. All Quinn did was shake her head no.

Quinn- I don't want to. Finn laughed and gently pulled Quinn back so he could see her face. To him Quinn still looks like the same old Quinn. Still as beautiful as ever. But she did look kind of tired. Quinn looked at Finn and she still felt the connection she always had with him. She knew she had to end it fast before her heart broke even more. She wonders why Finn still has this much power over here. After everything that has happened. With regret she pulled out of his arms and walked a safe distance away from him. When she was as a safe distance then did she turn around to look at him.

Quinn- Finn what are you doing here?

Finn- Why wouldn't I be here?

Quinn- Cause you shouldn't be here that is why. They stay in an awkward scilience.

Finn started walking towards her.

Finn- I had to come and see you.

Quinn- Why?

Finn- I had to see you face to face.

Quinn- I wish you didn't. I left for a reason Finn.

Finn- I know you did but what makes me angry. Is you left without talking to me or anyone else.

Quinn- I told the people who mattered.

Finn- And I didn't rate that same consideration as Kurt or Mercedes. For god sake's Quinn I was your boyfriend. Quinn's eyes glazed over with hurt and rage and the anger inside of her.

Quinn knew it was time to let Finn know how much he had hurt her.

Quinn- Some boyfriend you were. Every time I turned around you were staring at Rachael. You stared at her like she was the only person you wanted to look at. My eyes came clearer in the weeks before I left. I knew I had to break things off. But I also knew I wasn't going to sit and watch you two pining for each other. Why should I put myself into more pain than I already was in. Finn I left and I've had a pretty good life. I left so you wouldn't be torn between myself and Rachael. I bet you were thrilled to know. I wouldn't be standing in your way. You probably thought good-riddance now I can be with my real one true love. So go be with her I am not stopping you. You know what makes me angry about this whole situation. I can't even trust my own thoughts and feelings anymore. I was so blind thinking we could be together. And move on from our painful past clearly I was wrong. I don't get it Finn. Why did you chase and persue me in all that time. When all that time it was Rachael you really wanted. What get me even madder is I trusted you. I broke the heart of a good guy so I could be with you. Do you have any idea the pain you put me threw. You never once said you loved me in all that time we were together. I told you at least once a day if more. How long did it take you to get back together with Rachael a day? The only thing I don't regret from getting back together with you is my son. I wouldn't trade him for the world.

Finn looked at Quinn and the anger coming out of him.

Finn- What would you know about my feelings?

Quinn- It wasn't hard to see once I opened my eyes. The anger in her coming out. Finn kept taking steps towards her. Quinn could see him coming and she kept taking steps back until her back hit the wall. And she was trapped between the wall and Finn. They both started at each other with the anger it their eyes. But feeling an overwhelming attraction between them. Finn was the first one to break the scilience between them.

Finn- You are so frustrating sometimes Quinn. One minute you are this sweet vulnerable person and in the next you are this. He dropped the last word. Quinn looked up at him and they were standing toe to toe.

Quinn- I am a what Finn? Finish that sentence I dare you. Won't say it alright I'll say it for you. I am a bitch. Well I am sometimes when I have to be.

Finn- Will you stop it and let me finish. You don't really know me do you?

Quinn- More than I would like to I am afraid.

Finn- Then you should have come and talked to me.

Quinn- Finn you know why I couldn't It was better that way. It was time for a fresh start.

Finn- For you maybe. He said with anger.

Quinn- No not just for me Finn but for both of us. She said back with just as much anger.

Quinn- Where we were at wasn't a good place Finn. Let's face it Finn you didn't love me. Finn took her face into his hands and made her look at him.

Finn- That is where you are wrong Quinn. I did love you and I still do. Quinn wanted to believe Finn but she couldn't bring her heart to believe it.

Quinn took his hands away from her face and walked away from him.

Quinn- I am begging you don't say things like that. Cause you clearly don't mean it. Otherwise you wouldn't be with Rachael right now would you.

Finn- Let's forget about Rachael.

Quinn- Hard to forget her Finn. She is always there.

Finn- Why are you so threatened by Rachael?

Quinn- Cause Rachael Berry gets whatever Rachael Berry wants. She is the reason we are apart. She did everything she could to come between us. And you let her Finn. She never left us alone. I never did that when you two were together. You told me you would always have feelings for me but you were with Rachael. So I respected that and your relationship with her. Why couldn't she do the same and more importantly you. Why couldn't you just me honest with me with what you were feeling. But no it was better to break my heart rather than Rachael's. Cause I'm Quinn Fabray I don't have a heart to break it that why. I wouldn't want you to be with me out of obligation.

Finn sighed cause he didn't know what he could say. To make Quinn realize she was the only one for him. He could clearly see how much hurt and pain her already put her threw. That was never his intention. He said the only thing that comes to mind.

Finn- Quinn it was never my intention to hurt you. You've got to believe me on that. But clearly I have and you don't know how sorry I am for that. All I can say is that yes I was having conflicted emotions. When we were together then. I'm sorry you thought leaving was the only thing stopping me from hurting you even more. I am sorry I've hurt you in that way. I'm sorry that I didn't say what was in my heart. When I heard Kurt and Mercedes told us you were gone and didn't know if you were ever coming back. The feeling I got was a sickening feeling in my stomach. When I heard those words you said to me in the letter. It broke my heart to know I was the reason you were leaving. And you were right I did do some things for you to question my feelings for you. But it wasn't until that moment that I realized something.

Quinn- What is that? She ask out of curiosity.

Finn walked over to where she was standing and once again taking her face into his hands. Tilting her chin up to they could look each other in the eyes.

Finn- It's that I do love you Quinn. I always have and always will. There has been a hole in my heart ever since you left. I pushed everyone that cared about me. Just like you knew I would. I haven't let people see what I was really feeling when you left. And that was that I was still in love with you.

Quinn- If you love me so much than why are you with Rachael?

Finn-You seem to think I went from you back to Rachael. That wasn't the case Quinn. Rachael and I didn't get back together until the beginning of this school year. I didn't get back together with her because I loved her. I got back together with her because I missed you and I was lonely. I know that isn't an excuse but I really didn't want to be alone. Cause you weren't here and Rachael was offering to help fill a void when you left. But she couldn't fill that void that you left only you could have Quinn.

Quinn looked up at Finn and from the way he was talking and the look in his eyes. He seemed to be telling the truth.

Quinn- I want to believe you about what you are saying but I can't.

Finn- I don't blame you. I never showed you how I felt about you.

Quinn- And what is that?

Finn-Is that I love you and I want to make it up to you.

Quinn- Finn it's too late now so much has happened.

Finn- I love you Quinn. Why don't you believe that?

Quinn- Because it's to good to be true that you love me.

Finn- I'll get you to believe it.

Quinn- How?

She should have seen it coming but she didn't. Just from the look in his eyes.

Finn- Like this. He said and grabbed her face and pulling her against him. Then he kissed her with so much passion she forgot that she didn't very much like him right now. Quinn trying to push him away. She tried and tried but then eventually quit. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Finn pulled her closer to him even more. They both kissed each other with so much passion for one another.

End of Chapter 6

Next Chapter

The kiss continues

Quinn, Finn, and Christopher spend some quality time together.

Finn asked Quinn to stay a little longer. Will she only I know that.

**A/N Hope everyone liked it Please let me know what you think. I liked the way I wrote Quinn in this Chapter for standing up to Finn. Anyways Review, Review, Review.**

**Thanks,**

**Kari**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Summery

Finn and Quinn talked about how they felt about the other. Finn tells Quinn she is it for him but she doesn't believe him. After a lot of arguing back and forth. When Finn pulled Quinn into a passionate kiss.

Finn and Quinn's kiss continued on. They were so caught up in each other. That they forgot where they were. Both were caught up in each other and the passion for each other. They've forgotten what it was like to having this much passion with someone. They were so caught up that they didn't notice Mr. Fabray coming down the stairs with Christopher. It wasn't until they heard him clear his throat. That they noticed someone else in the room.

Mr. F- UHM Mr. Fabray clearing his throat.

Both Quinn and Finn froze completely embarrassed that they were caught. Doing something they shouldn't have been doing. Quinn slowly turned to face her father. Who had an amused look on his face and then he smiled.

Quinn- Daddy this isn't what it looks like. She went on the defensive. Mr. Fabray smiled.

Mr. F- None of my business baby. He smiled at both of them.

Finn- Mr. Fabray. Finn nodded to him. And he made his way over to them.

Mr. F- Somebody missed his momma. Quinn smiled once she set eyes on her son. Finn smiled at seeing Quinn's eyes light up at seeing his son. Mr. Fabray handed Christopher over to Quinn.

Mr. F- I'll get his bottle. Quinn smiled at her dad.

Quinn- Thanks daddy. With that he walked into the kitchen to make a bottle.

When her father was out of the room. Quinn smiled down at her son and he smiled back.

Quinn- Hey baby , how's mommy's sweet baby. Christopher cooed at her. Quinn smiled.

Quinn- Yeah I agree it's been quite a day. So much commotion going on for you. But everything is good now. Everybody is gone and there is no more yelling or shouting going on. I hope all the raised voices didn't scare you. I know you aren't use to me raising my voice. But you know that witch just brings out the worst in me. Christopher cooed up at her again.

Quinn- I know I shouldn't let her get to me like that. But Christopher she just pushes and pushes my buttons sometimes. I will tell you this though. She can come at me all she wants. But I am not going to let her take it out on you. Quinn looked down at her son.

Finn watched at Quinn was talking to her son. Not just her son but his as well. He couldn't help but feel jealous that Quinn. Has this bond with Christopher and he didn't. Then he couldn't help but feel resentment towards her. Knowing all this time she has had his baby and was never going to tell him. How could she not tell him. How could she keep this from him. He had the right to know he had a child. Would she have kept this from him. If she never came back and him showing up here. He knew he needed answers. He turned to Quinn.

Finn- Quinn why didn't you tell me about Christopher?

Quinn turned to face him and swallowed hard.

Quinn- Like I said before. I didn't know I was pregnant when I left here but I must have been and just didn't know it yet. A month passed before I realized something was off. I am usually am regular with my cycle. Even after having Beth. All the signs were there I just didn't want to believe it was happening again. Part of me was happy and the other part of me was terrified. I was terrified to tell my parents I was pregnant yet again. They both told me they would support me on whatever I decided I was going to do. After a long time of soul searching and agonizing over this. And it wasn't until I heard his heart-beat for the first time. That I knew I wanted to keep him. I always had a feeling he was a boy. I didn't want to know what I was having when I was pregnant. I wanted it to be a surprise. The first time I held him I fell in more in love with him. The first time I laid eyes on him I saw you staring back at me. It both made me both happy and terrified. I knew he was yours from the start. But looking at him made it even more clear that he was your son.

Finn- Quinn I know all of that. What I want to know why you didn't tell me. Quinn broke eye contact with him.

After a moment Quinn sighed.

Quinn- Would you have believed me if I had? After what I did to you last year. I made you think you were Beth's father when actually was Puck. Finn had to think of how to answer that.

Finn- Probably not right away. But eventually and with time yes I would have.

Quinn- Part of the reason and not all of it. That I wanted to raise him was because he was yours. Don't get me wrong Finn. Like I said I love both of my children. I miss Beth every single day. She is also a part of me just like Christopher. I love Beth just as much as I do Christopher.

Finn- Quinn I know you love Beth. I've watched you after we got back together. When someone brought up Beth's name. You would have this look on your face. You would smile and then it turned sad. It broke my heart to know you were hurting and there was nothing I could do. To help ease your pain. She looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

Quinn- All you would have had to do is hold me and tell me it will be ok. That is all I wanted from you. But once again you couldn't see through my pain. All you saw was Rachael and how she was feeling. She turned away from him.

Finn- And I should have Quinn. When I look back on it I can't help but hate myself. For being an ass towards you. Why you stayed with me as long as you did I will never know. But in a way I am glad you did otherwise I would have missed you.

Quinn- I stayed because I loved you and wanted to be with you. In the end I wasn't enough for you so I let you go. It was either that or have my heart break even more than it already was. They both stay silent.

A few moments passed and the room filled with akward silence once again. Then Quinn's father came into the room with a bottle and a burp rag. He walked over to Quinn and gave her the bottle and rag.

Russell- Here you go baby, bottle is ready and even brought a burp rag. Quinn smiled.

Quinn- Thanks daddy.

Russell- Anytime baby I'll leave you three to spend some time together. If you need anything your mom and I will be upstairs.

Quinn- Thanks dad but I think we will be fine. With that he walked back up the stairs to his wife.

Quinn slowly turned to face Finn. Seeing the look in his eyes when he looked at Christopher. It made her angry with herself for keeping them apart.

Quinn- You want to feed him?

Finn- No that is ok. I'll just watch you maybe next time.

Quinn- Come on I will show you. They both walked over to the couch and sat down. Quinn gently passed Christopher to Finn. Quinn gave him the bottle and put the burp rag under Christopher's chin.

Finn- What do I do?

Quinn- Bring the bottle to his mouth move the bottle back and forth and then he will do the rest. And just like Quinn told him he did and Christopher started sucking on the bottle.

Finn was amazed that this precious baby was his son. He was so awestruck by him.

Finn- Have you ever seen anything to precious in your life. Quinn put a hand to her son's head.

Quinn- No I haven't.

Finn- In all the ciaos I never asked you when he was born.

Quinn- He was born October 21st. **(A/N That would make Christopher about 6 weeks old.)**

Finn- October 21st the same as mine.

Quinn- Yeah if fates were telling me something. It was telling me he was truly yours.

Finn- I still wish you would have told me about him. I should have been there when he was born.

Quinn- Finn we've been over this. I regret never telling you but at the time I thought it was best. To leave well enough alone. I also didn't want Christopher to be hurt if you rejected him.

Finn- Why would I reject my own son. He said shocked that she would even think that.

Quinn- Because he was also my son. And in part of wanting to raise him was because he was ours. In my mind at the time was if I couldn't have you. I had a piece of you with me. And that is our son. She said looking down at her son.

It grew silent once again. Quinn noticed it was time to burp him.

Quinn- Ok, now it's time to burp him. Now take the bottle away from his mouth. Which he did.

Quinn- Then put the burp rag over your shoulder. Which he did as well.

Quinn- Now very gently bring him up to your shoulder. Finn was very careful in doing so.

Quinn- Now very gently with your hand start patting his back. Finn did what he was instructed to do. After a few minutes of burping him Christopher let out a big burp. Which made both his parents laugh.

Finn- That's my boy. He smiled and Quinn smiled back.

Quinn- Your boy is going to get angry soon. If he doesn't get that bottle back soon. They both laughed and Finn went back to feeding him. They sat together at total peace with everything.

As Finn looked down at his son. He knew he didn't want to lose him just as soon as he found him. So he has to address the question.

Finn- Quinn what are your plans now? Quinn looked over at him.

Quinn- I am not sure. I only intended to stay for a could of days.

Finn- I know you feel that way but I don't want you two to go. Would you consider staying for a little while longer. I want to get to know him more. I want my mom and Burt to meet him. Quinn was torn about what to do. But one look from Finn's face and Christopher checking out his dad. She knew she couldn't break them apart just yet.

Quinn- Ok I will stay. She said with a sigh.

Finn- You will. He said overjoyed that she was going to be staying.

Quinn- Just until we get things worked out.

Finn- You don't know how happy that make me. He said smiling at his son who was smiling back at him.

Feeling content with each other and their son. Quinn gently put an arm around Finn's shoulder and moved in closer to him. So Christopher could see both his parents.

Quinn- What do you think baby? Want to stay here for a while longer. Christopher smiled.

Finn- I think that is an yes. They both looked down at their precious angle that they created together. After Finn finished feeding Christopher and burped him once more. He settled Christopher back into his arms so that he was facing Quinn. Finn gently put an arm around her and pulled her closer. Quinn gently put her head on his shoulder and they both looked at their dozing content son. Loving the feeling of being somewhat of a family togerther.

As Finn, Quinn and Christopher bonded as a family. Both Quinn's parents were looking on from the top of the stairs. They looked to see that their daughter was at peace and was starting to become happy again.

Judy- Well it looks like they are staying longer.

Russell- It's best for all of us. I want my daughter and grandson home.

Judy- I haven't seen her this happy in a long time.

Russell- Maybe they can work it out. Cause from what I've seen I know he still loves her.

Judy- And she him.

Russell- They will figure it out together. We did and if we did so can they.

Judy- Let's hope you are right. Cause I don't want them to go anywhere. They both just kept watching the new little family content with the world.

End of Chapter 7

Next Chapter

**The morning after.**

**Finn tells his mom and Burt about Christopher and his feelings towards her.**

**Christopher and Quinn make a trip to the school.**

**A friend of Quinn's from Paris comes to see her.( Is it a guy or a girl) You will just have to keep reading to find out.**

**A/N Keep the review coming. I hope you liked it cause I've really enjoyed writing it.**

**Thanks again,**

**Kari**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day

The next morning Finn woke up in a daze. He didn't get much sleep cause he was tossing and turning all night. Trying to wrap his head around the turn of events of yesterday. When he learned that Quinn was back in town. So many feelings came to mind. He was happy she was back. Hoping he would get the chance to tell her how he felt. When he saw her again his heart caught in his chest. She was still the most beautiful girl he ever seen in his life. Then the turn of events that unfolded in less than 2 hours. He remembers watching Quinn walk down the stairs with a baby in her arms. He like everyone else thought the baby was her little brother. But when she said the baby wasn't her brother but her son. His world tipped on it's axis. Then when she said the baby was his. He had two feelings sock and overwhelming love. And holding him for the first time. He can't even describe the feelings that came over him. He fell in love with his son at first sight. He never known that kind of love with someone other than with Quinn. The family moments they shared together. He loved it now he just needed to convince Quinn to stay here permanently. Finn was pulled out of his day dream when there was a knock on the door.

Carol- Finn it's time to get up or you will be late for school. Finn groaned.

Finn- Yeah, yeah mom I'm getting up. Finn rolled out of bed to get ready.

A half an hour later Finn walked into the kitchen to see him mom, Burt and Kurt all sitting at the table. Carol looked at her son who looked a little ragged.

Carol- Honey are you ok? Finn sat down at the table.

Finn- Has a weird night that is all.

Burt- What happened?

Finn-Where do I begin.

Carol- From the beginning I suppose.

Finn- Well for starters yesterday at regional's. When Kurt and Mercedes said they had seen Quinn there.

Carol- As in Quinn, Quinn.

Kurt- The one and only.

Finn- Anyway after they told us she was there. We all decided to go and see her. When he got there she wasn't all that surprised to see us. She knew Kurt and Mercedes were going to tell us she was there. She told us where she has been all this time.

Carol- Where has she been?

Finn- Paris, she has been there ever since she left here. She told us she was only in town because her father had a heart-attack. But she was going back to Paris. Then she did a complete 180 and just like that her attitude changed. She heard something and rushed up the stairs. She tried to get us to go but nobody seemed to want to leave. So she said for us to stay there and not go anywhere. Then she rushed up the stairs so fast nobody knew what was happening. Some time later she showed up again but this time she wasn't alone this time.

Burt- Who was with her a guy? Kurt smiled.

Kurt- Yeah you can say that. A cute guy I might add.

Burt- Kurt not a propitiate right now.

Kurt- What I am stating the truth. Finn rolled his eyes.

Finn- Yes she showed up with a guy but it was a baby.

Carol- A baby?

Finn- Yeah a baby. Everything happened so fast after that. One minute I think this baby is her little brother. Then the next minutes she tells us he isn't her brother but her son. When I learned she had a son I was angry and apart of me was jealous. That once again Quinn had another baby with someone else. When trying to process all of this I must have blocked out the next two things out.

Carol- Honey what happened?

Finn- The next thing I can remember. Is Quinn walking over to me with the baby in her arms. She looked me right in the eyes and told me the baby was my son.

Carol- Your son?

Finn- Yes mom my son.

Carol- How can you be so sure after what happened the last time.

Kurt- No he is Finn's son he looks just like Finn. In every way but has Quinn's hair color.

Carol- Finn is that true?

Finn- Yes mom he is my son in every way. When I first held him all these feelings came over me.

Carol- Kids will do that to you. So tell me all about my grandson. Like what's his name when was he born. She said excitedly.

Finn- He was born October 21st.

Carol- But that is your birthday.

Finn- I know now my birthday will be extra special. Cause I now get to share it with my son.

Burt- Even better so what's the little guy's name.

Finn- His name is Christopher Kurt Fabray Hudson. Quinn named him after dad.

Carol started crying a little remembering her first husband.

Carol- Christopher? She said with tears in her eyes.

Finn- Yeah she said it was the only name she wanted to name him. She wanted our son to have something of dad and what better way of honoring is memory than naming him after him. She told me she never let's anyone call him Chris it's always Christopher.

Carol- Well I would like to meet him.

Finn- Yeah I'll talk to Quinn about it and set something up.

Burt- Not to bring up a sore subject. But what about Quinn.

Finn- What about her?

Burt- What are your feelings towards her.

Finn- That is simple Burt I love her. Like I told her it's always been her. I told her I still love her but she said she couldn't believe that. That too much has happened for us to go back.

Kurt was about to approach such subject. Cause he knew how Quinn was feeling about the whole thing. He was there so see her fall.

Kurt- Finn can you blame her. I don't mean to be harsh about this and I've kept this in for so long cause Quinn never wanted anyone to know how she was feeling. But you hurt Quinn more than you will ever know. In the weeks that I got to know her. She would always look so sad even if she tried hard to hide it. I can remember the last time I saw her before the whole Sam thing came out. One night after watching Stevie and Stacy and me bring him close. Quinn left before I did. When I walked out the door I heard someone crying. So I went to check it out to make sure that person was ok. At first I didn't realize it was her. Her makeup was all smeared and tears were running down her face. I've never seen her like that before. Once I said her name she turned around wiping her tears from her face. I sat down beside her and asked her what was wrong. Of course she told me nothing was wrong but I didn't believe her. So I asked her what was wrong and that anything that she tells me I would keep to myself. She told me about everything that went down. From between her and Sam, then you and her, then to you and Rachael. She said that she was losing you and there was nothing she could do to stop it. And she didn't know how much longer she would be able to hold onto you. After she told me all the events that were happening she broke down and cried even harder. So I did the only thing I could do I just wrapped my arms and around her and held her. She told me that was all she ever wanted you to do. That all she wanted was you to tell her that you loved her and everything would be ok. She said my arms were great but they weren't yours. That she always felt safe in your arms. Finn I've never seen Quinn so vulnerable in my life as she was in that moment. When she told us that she was leaving because she couldn't take the heart-ache anymore. Apart of me wanted to go with her that. She told me I can't I have to stay here. Because I had Blaine in my life and she also wanted me to stay for one more reason and that is you. She wanted me to look after you for her. Finn that girl knows you better than you know yourself. She was right about you shutting everyone out and it was because you did. She just wanted you to be happy Finn even if it wasn't with her. And just from yesterday seeing her. She still tries so hard to hide it but she is still carrying around a lot of pain.

Finn sighed heavily and got up out of the chair and turned around to face them.

Finn- You don't think I don't know that Kurt. I was it for myself yesterday. When I first saw her to me she looked like the same old Quinn. But I could tell something was different about her. She was more guarded around me than she ever was before. It was never my intention to hurt her. And looking back on the events leading up to her leaving. If I was her and someone was doing to me what I was doing to her. I would have said so long a long time ago.

Kurt- She stayed because she thought things would get better and when they didn't. She felt defeated. Like she had to measure up to someone she couldn't. I told her she didn't have to measure up to anyone. Cause she was her own person flaws and all. But you know Quinn, Finn. She is a kind person who doesn't let her feelings show but she has them. She doesn't want people to see her weak and vulnerable sides. And she certainly isn't going to tell you what she is feeling. But after seeing her with Christopher yesterday. I could tell she was letting people see her love and caring side. And I'm proud of her for standing up to Rachael like she did. I watched a mother protecting her child at any costs. I would have loved to have seen Quinn deck her one. I wanted to slap her myself after those awful words came out of her mouth.

Finn- Yeah I have to say I was proud of Quinn. Of they way she went toe to toe with Rachael. But we are getting off the subject. I am going to do everything I can. To get Quinn back. Now that I know what it's like to be without her everyday. I love her and I want her and my son back here where they belong.

Carol- Alright boys it's time to get to school. We will just have to set something up so we all can meet him.

Finn- Like I said I will talk to Quinn and I will let you guys know. Finn and Kurt packed up their stuff and left for school.

Across town Quinn and Christopher were making their way downstairs. She walked into the kitchen to find both of her parents eating breakfast.

Quinn- Good morning mom and dad.

Judy & Russell- Morning baby.

Judy- How did everything go last night? Trying not to pry.

Quinn- Well it looks like I'll be staying a little while longer. Just until Finn and I work things out regarding Christopher.

Judy- What about Finn? She said with a raised eyebrow.

Quinn- What about him. Besides the fact he is dating a treacherous Bitch. Nothing is going to happen between us. Too much has happened and too much pain to ever go back. Been there done that and not going back again.

Russell- That wasn't what it looked like to me last night. Teasing his little girl about finding her and Finn in a passionate lip-lock.

Quinn- Daddy what you saw was a weak moment but it's never going to happen again.

Russell- If you say so baby. So what are your plans for the day?

Quinn- I thought I would bring Christopher to McKinley High and show him around. I was just going to feed him and then we will go.

Judy- You two go and have fun.

1 hour later Quinn and Christopher were ready to go.

Quinn- Ok mom and dad we are leaving but we will be back after a while.

Judy- Alright drive safe and I love you two.

Quinn- We love you too mom. With a smile Quinn turned and walked out the door.

10 minutes has passed when Quinn left when the Fabray's phone rang Judy answered the phone.

Caller- Mrs. Fabray this is Taylor. Judy smiled.

Judy- Taylor how many time do I have to tell you call me Judy. Taylor laughed.

Taylor- I am just calling to check on Quinn. Is she in?

Judy- No Taylor I am afraid not. She and Christopher went out for a bit.

Taylor- How's our girl doing?

Judy- Oh you know Quinn.

Taylor- To well I am afraid.

Judy- Quinn has had her ups and downs since she's been back. But I think she is doing better since the truth came out. The weight she has been carrying for so long has been lifted.

Taylor- Can you keep a surprise?

Judy- Yes. She said excitedly.

Taylor- I am just about to land and I wanted to surprise Quinn. So you know where I can find her?

Judy- Oh she will be so happy to see you. She said she was bringing Christopher to show him around the school.

Taylor- Alright I will catch up with her. Just don't tell her I am here I want it to be a surprise.

Judy- I won't tell and it will be great to see you again.

Taylor- You too Judy give my best to Russell.

Judy- I will. With that they both smiled and hung up the phones.

½ hour later Quinn pulled into the parking lot. She got out of the car and took Christopher out of his car seat and grabbed his diaper bag. Quinn looked at the school and so many memories of this place. Some good and some bad. After a minute she walked into the school. When she walked in the hallways were empty. She looked around seeing it was the same old school.

Quinn- Well Christopher this is where mommy use to go to school. I was a cheerleader Head-cheerleader that is. Your daddy also goes here. He is the Quarterback for the football team. Christopher smiled and cooed at his mommy. Quinn smiled back.

Quinn- Yeah I know so cliché isn't Quarterback and Head-Cheerleader but we were so much more than that. Or so I thought but daddy didn't love me. Not like I loved him he loved that witch Rachael. Christopher smiled when his mom said that.

Quinn- Oh baby I wish you didn't have to go through drama and pain. But like grandma says it's a part of life. Quinn started walking to the auditorium and walked in.

Quinn- This is where all the magic begins. I loved singing and dancing on that stage. That stage is where your daddy really comes alive. Christopher your dad had a lot of singing talent dancing not so much. He's got two left feet but we won't hold that against him will we. Christopher smiled.

Quinn slowly walked out of the auditorium and walked down the hall. She walked until she came to the hallway where the choir room was. She could hear all of them singing their numbers. She walked until she was standing in the doorway. She stood there and watch them but no one seemed to know she was there. She thinks they were great. After they finished singing their songs. Lauren was the first one to see Quinn. As she was trying to sneak out the door.

Lauren- Quinn. After saying her name they all looked up to see her in the doorway.

Mr. Schue- Quinn this is a nice surprise. Quinn walked into the room.

Quinn- Well it was all Christopher's idea. He wanted to come see the place so I said what the heck. I'll show him around the old stomping grounds.

Mercedes- It was all his idea.

Quinn- Yes it was. They all gave her that look.

Quinn- Ok, ok you all got me. I thought it was time to show him the place. There is a lot of good memories in this place.

Mr. Schue- How's the little guy going? Quinn smiled.

Quinn- Great as usual. I am pretty lucky he is such a good baby. I only had to get up with him twice last night. But it was only to feed him and change him and then he went back to sleep.

Santana- In all the commotion yesterday I can't believe no one asked when he was born.

Quinn- He was born October 21st at 7:25 P.M. After spending some of the day before and most of the day of in labor with him. A total of 15 hours of labor. It was well worth it in the end. After holding him in my arms for the first time.

Brittney- How much did he weight?

Quinn- He weighed 9 # 2oz and 21" long.

Mr. Shue- Good size baby he was.

Quinn- You are telling me. You didn't see me pregnant. Not a pretty sight.

Kurt- Don't say stuff like that I bet you were your gorgeous self.

Quinn- Thanks Kurt for that pick me up. We didn't mean to interrupt. I was just walking down the hall when I heard you guys. You were all great by the way.

As all of this is going on Finn couldn't take his eyes off of Quinn. Still as beautiful as ever. When she said the comment about her being pregnant. He himself was about to say the same thing but Kurt beat him to it. Then his eyes landed on his son. His son still trying to get use to it that he was a father. To that wonderful little boy and he is madly in love with his mother.

Mercedes- Can I hold the little guy?

Quinn- Of course you can. But first Christopher wants to say hi to his daddy. Quinn walked over to Finn so he could see his son. All the while glaring at Rachael who was sitting on the other side of him. Finn looked down at his son and smiled.

Finn- Hey little guy I missed you last night. But guess what I told your grandma all about you. She is so excited to meet you.

Quinn- Just pick a day and we are there.

Finn- So Christopher really wanted to see me. Quinn he is only 6 weeks old. How do you know that?

Quinn- I know that because he told me so.

Finn- He did, did he. He raised an eyebrow at her. In which she thought was awfully sexy.

Quinn- Yes he told me. We are like this. She said crossing her fingers. Finn smiled and leaned down to kiss his head.

Finn- Your mommy is crazy. Christopher smiled at seeing his daddy.

After a few more minutes with Finn. Quinn walked over to Mercedes and gently handed Christopher to her. After he was settled in her arms. Mercedes looked down at this precious child.

Mercedes- Hey little one I'm Mercedes and your mommy is one of my best friends.

Quinn- And Mercedes is one of mommy's good friends. She has helped mommy out. For that reason alone and if she agrees. I want her to be your godmother. A tear rolled down Mercedes face.

Mercedes- Really you want me to be his godmother?

Quinn- Yes I do. I trust you to look after him if I can't. So will you?

Mercedes- Yes of course I will. I am just honored you asked. Then Quinn looked at Kurt.

Quinn- How about it Kurt. I can't think of anyone else I trust more to look after him if I can't. Will you be Christopher's godfather? Kurt was completely speechless by it.

Kurt- Of course I will. Now Mercedes don't hog him it's my turn. Quinn laughed and Mercedes handed the baby over to Kurt. Kurt looked down at this little boy who come to mean do much to him.

Kurt- Well aren't you the cutest little guy I know. But we have to do something about what you are wearing.

Quinn- What is wrong with what he is wearing Kurt? Putting her hands on her hips.

Kurt- It has no style but we will fix that. Won't we buddy and Christopher smiled at him. Which got a chuckle out of everyone.

Mr. Schue started to change the subject.

Mr. Schue- How long are you staying in town?

Quinn- Not sure yet for a little bit longer. Brittney raised her hand and Mr. Schue acknowledged her.

Mr. Schue- Yes Brittney.

Brittney- Mr. Schue on behalf of some of us from Glee Club we would like to ask you something.

Mr. Schue- What is that Brittney?

Brittney- We would like Quinn to sing for us. Since she's been gone her voice has been missed by some of us.

Mr. Shue- That is fine by me as long as Quinn wants to.

Brittney- Please Quinn.

Quinn- Alright but just one. Then Christopher and I need to go. It's time for his nap soon.

Quinn walked over to the piano and looked the sheet music. She looked for several seconds before she found the perfect song. As Quinn was looking threw the music Finn leaned towards Kurt.

Finn- Can I hold my son now please. Kurt looked at Finn and saw a loving father.

Kurt- Finn you don't ever have to ask. Kurt handed Christopher over to his father. Finn was just amazed by his son. He looked up to see Quinn turning around.

Quinn- Ok I am ready.

Mr. Schue- Take it away Quinn. Mr. Schue walked over to the group and sat down.

As the music started playing Quinn took a deep breath.

**As I look into your eyes**

**I see all the reasons why**

**My life's worth a thousands skies**

**You're the simplest love I've known**

**And the Purest one**

**I'll own**

**No You'll never be alone.**

**My baby you**

**Are the reason I could fly**

**And cause of you**

**I don't have to wonder why**

**Baby you**

**There's no more**

**Just getting by**

**You're the reason I feel so alive**

**Through these words**

**I sing are true**

**They still fail to**

**Capture you**

**As mere words can only do**

**How do I explain that smile**

**And how it turns my world around**

**Keeping my feet on the ground**

**My baby you**

**Are the reason I could fly**

**And cause of you**

**I don't have to**

**Wonder why**

**Baby you**

**There's no more**

**Just getting by**

**You're the reason I feel so alive**

**I will soothe you if you fall**

**I'll be right there if you call**

**You're my greatest gift of all**

**You're the reason I**

**Fly**

**And cause of you**

**I don't have to**

**Wonder why**

**My baby you**

**There's no more**

**Just getting by**

**You're the reason I**

**Feel so alive**

**Christopher, I feel so alive.**

As Quinn finished the song she wiped a tear from her face. She looked up to see the others wiped a tear from their faces too. They all started clapping but no one seem to see the figure leaning in the doorway.

Taylor- Now there is that voice I missed at love so much. Everyone looked up to see a person standing in the doorway. All wonder who this stranger was. If he was here to spy on us. Quinn on the other hand just froze when she heard that voice.

End of Chapter 8

**Next Chapter**

**Is Taylor a guy or a girl. Still a mystery You will find out in this chapter.**

**A/N Hope you liked it. As always please review. Will at least have one more chapter out today. The song that Quinn sang was**

**My baby you by Marc Anthony. And as the end of the song I switched his daughter's name and put Christopher's name in it's place.**

**Thanks again,**

**Kari**


	11. Chapter 9

Recap

Everyone looks up to see a figure standing in the door.

Chapter 9

Everyone looks up to see someone standing in the door

Taylor- There is that voice I've missed and love. They didn't know who this person was. Quinn on the other hand froze when she heard that voice. She thinks it couldn't be I am just hearing things. Quinn slowly turned around and she had to take a double take when she saw him. So many thought came in her head like what is he doing here. Then she was grinning from ear to ear cause she was so happy to see him.

Quinn- Taylor! She said excitedly. She ran to him and jumped into his arms wrapping her arms and legs around him. And he caught her with ease.** (A/N Just picture Taylor looks like Taylor Lautner from the Twilight series. And if you get my drift he is majorly good looking.)**

Taylor smiled at Quinn's reaction to seeing him. He pulled back and smiled at her.

Taylor- Looks like someone is happy to see me I take it. Quinn pulled back and smile back at him from ear to ear.

Quinn- Yes I am happy to see you I've missed you. But what are you doing here? Taylor shrugged his shoulders.

Taylor- I was in the neighborhood and I thought I would drop by. Taylor put Quinn back on the floor. Quinn smiled at him.

Quinn- In the neighborhood huh. You came all this way here why?

Taylor- Had a little break from school and I missed you and wanted to check on you.

Quinn- I missed you too. She hugged him again and relaxed in his arms.

As Quinn was hugging this mystery person. Everyone was wondering who this guy was. He was sexy and good looking and they were wondering how the two of them knew each other. Kurt leaned over to whisper to Finn.

Kurt- Finn who is that?

Finn- I don't know but he better get his hands off of her. If he knows what is good for him. He said with jealousy and with clenched fists. He has never seen Quinn smile like that before. Could this be someone she met in Paris. Who has treated her like she should be treated and not like he had. Whoever it was he was going to have a fight on his hands if he wanted one. Cause Finn wasn't going to give up on her not without a fight.

As Taylor and Quinn were the talking the rest looked on.

Santana- Who is the hottie with Quinn.

Tina- I don't know but I wouldn't mind a piece of that.

Mike- Tina. He said shocked.

Tina- I still love you baby but that guy is hot.

Lauren- How come Quinn gets all the good looking ones.

Brittney- Break me off a piece of that.

Mercedes- I second that.

As the girls drooled over Taylor. Rachael was the one to break up the vibe in the room like she always does.

Rachael- Who is this Quinn? Quinn's whole demeanor changed she slowly turned around to face her and glared at her. Taylor could see she was upset and glaring at said girl. He could feel the tension coming off of Quinn. So he gently put his hands on her shoulders. Quinn sighed leaning into him a little bit and smiled at him.

Quinn- I'm sorry I wasn't expecting him to show up here and I was excited to see him. Anyway everyone this is my good friend Taylor Johnson. I met him in my Glee Club in Paris. Taylor this is everyone. Pointing from top to bottom row.

Quinn- This is Artie, Brittney, Santana, Puck, Lauren, Mike Tina, Sam, Courtney, Mr. Schue, Mercedes, Blaine, Kurt, Finn, and of course you know Christopher and the one on the end is Rachael. She said while glaring at her.

Taylor- It's nice to meet all of you Quinn has told me so much about you I feel like I know you all already. All she ever talked about when she first moved to Paris was her friends back home. Taylor and Quinn smiled at each other.

Taylor looked at Rachael and couldn't see why Quinn was so intimidated by her.

Taylor- This is Rachael. He said pointing at her.

Quinn- Yeah that is her.

Taylor- Babe I don't know why you think you have to compete with her. Cause she's got nothing on you.

Quinn- Taylor! She said blushing.

Rachael- And just who do you think you are? Not liking one more person sticking up for Quinn. Taylor walked closer to her. But Quinn stopped him.

Quinn- Taylor don't she is not worth it.

Taylor- Oh but you are worth it babe. I will tell you who I am Rachael. I was the one who held her when she was sobbing. Thinking the person she was wasn't good enough for some people. But I am here to tell you that she is worth it. She is a bright, sweet, funny, kind, wonderful, generous, loyal girl and a wonderful loving mother. I am very fortunate to have her in my life.

Kurt- I have to agree with you there Taylor. We are all lucky she is a part of out lives.

Quinn- Guys quit it with all the complements.

There was a moment of silence

Mr. Schue- Quinn you were in a Glee Club in Paris?

Quinn- Yeah I was it reminded me of home.

Taylor- She has a beautiful voice and that voice won us first place in our competition.

Quinn- Oh stop it Taylor. It wasn't just me it was a group effort. And a good job they did considering I was 8 months pregnant and big as a house.

Taylor- Oh stop it you were gorgeous.

Santana- What did you sing?

Quinn- Well Taylor and I did a duet and I got the solo for our last song.

Mercedes- Bragging a little now are we Quinn.

Quinn- No I was both surprised and honored. Normally all I did was sing backup. The only time I got a solo. Was the time Sam and I did it at regional's last year. Quinn looked at Mr. Schue who looked like he felt guilty. For thinking any female lead wasn't as good as Rachael cause they were.

Quinn- Mr. Schue that wasn't a dig towards you. You always tried to be fair.

Mr. Schue- Quinn I am sorry you ever thought I didn't value you as much as I did others. But that has all changed now.

Quinn- Yeah I know that and that is great.

Mr. Schue approached the two of them.

Mr. Schue- Why don't you two do the number for us that you guys did. We would love to hear it. Quinn looked at Taylor who in turned smiled and winked at her.

Taylor- How about it?

Quinn- Only if they want to hear it.

Everyone- Yes go on please. Taylor walked over to the piano and told the player what they were going to sing.

Taylor moved back over to Quinn and they stood in the middle of the room. They turned to face each other. Smiling and taking each other's hands. The music started playing.

**Taylor**

**No more talk of darkness**

**Forget these wide-eyed fears**

**I'm here, Nothing can harm**

**You,**

**My words will warm and**

**Calm you**

**Let me be your freedom.**

**Let daylight dry your tears**

**I'm here, with you, beside,**

**You,**

**To guard you and to guide**

**You.**

**Quinn**

**Say you'll love me**

**Every waking moment**

**Turn my head with**

**Talk of Summertime**

**Say need me with**

**You now and always**

**Promise me that all**

**You say it true.**

**That's all I ask of you.**

**Taylor**

**Let me be your shelter.**

**Let me be your light.**

**You're safe, no one will.**

**Find you.**

**Your fears are far behind**

**You**

**Quinn**

**All I want is freedom,**

**A world with no more**

**Night.**

**And you, always beside**

**Me.**

**To hold me and to hide me.**

Taylor takes a hand away and puts it on her cheek.

**Taylor**

**Then say you'll share with me one,**

**Love, one lifetime.**

**Let me lead you from**

**Solitude.**

**Say you need me with you, here**

**Beside you,**

**Anywhere you go, Let me go too.**

**Christine, That's all I ask of you.**

Quinn puts a hand on top of his.

**Quinn**

**Say You'll share with**

**Me one love, one**

**Lifetime.**

**Say the word and I**

**Will follow you.**

**Taylor& Quinn**

**Share each day**

**With me, each**

**Night, each**

**Morning.**

**Quinn**

**Say you love me**

**Taylor**

**You know I do**

**Taylor& Quinn**

**Love me, That's**

**All I ask of you.**

**instrumental part**

**Taylor & Quinn**

**Anywhere you go**

**Let me go too**

**Love me**

**That's all I ask of**

**you**

After the song ended Taylor and Quinn smiled at each other. They turned to the group. Kurt stood up and started clapping happily for his friend. He knew she had a good voice but when Quinn hit that high note in the song he got shivers up his spine. He knows not many people can hit that high note in the song but she nailed it. And so did Taylor. Everyone else started clapping cause they all loved it.

Mr. Schue- That was great you two. Quinn where did that voice come from. And how did you hit that high note. Not many can do that.

Quinn- Thank you Mr. Schue and it took a lot of practice to get it right. And of course I had a good partner singing with me.

Taylor Don't believe her it took her the third try and thank you Quinn you weren't too bad yourself.

Mr. Schue- That was really beautiful Quinn.

Quinn- Thank your Mr. Schue that means a lot to me.

Taylor turned to Mr. Schue.

Taylor- Now Quinn needs to sing the song that one us first place.

Quinn- No that is quite alright.

Kurt- Oh come on Quinny sing for us.

Quinn- Kurt stop calling me that. She took a minute to think it over.

Quinn- Oh alright but this is the last song. I need to get Christopher home for a nap.

Quinn walked over to the piano once again and told the player what she was singing. He looked at her and smiled and nodded in agreement with her. She smiled back at him. When Quinn turned back around she made eye contact with Finn. It was the first time she noticed that he was holding Christopher. They both smiled at each other. Finn's eyes never leaving hers. Taylor went to sit down next to Mr. Schue.

Quinn- Ok just so you know I found this song with going threw tons of music. I was also 8 months pregnant with Christopher. And I dedicated this song to him and his sister Beth. And I'm dedicating to both now.

The music started playing. Quinn's eyes falling on Finn.

**Quinn**

**My sweet baby**

**On a loan from above**

**No better treasure**

**Could I more love**

**I stand here beside your**

**Bed as I pray**

**I lay my hand on**

**Your head and I pray**

**Chorus**

**May you grow up**

**To serve him**

**All of your days**

**May he lead you**

**And guide you**

**In all of your ways**

**May his hand bless**

**Your future**

**With friendships that**

**Last**

**May you cherish**

**Your youth and**

**Not grow up to fast**

**Verse**

**I stare in wonder**

**At your tiny frame**

**Just to think that**

**God knows you by**

**Name**

**He knows every hair**

**On**

**Your beautiful head**

**He knows all your thoughts**

**Before they are said.**

**Chorus**

**May you grow up**

**To serve him**

**All of your days**

**May he lead you**

**And guide you**

**In all of your ways**

**May his hand bless**

**Your youth and**

**Not grow up too fast**

The rest of the song is just piano playing.

As Quinn finished the song she wiped a few tears from her face. She looked at everyone else who were also getting emotional about the song too and wiping their faces. She looked at Finn who was also wiping a tears from his eye. They locked eyes with each other. Once again she was feeling a pull towards him. She walked over to him and gently wiped the tears from his eyes. He just smiled back at her.

Finn was completely chocked up about the song. He couldn't believe how beautifully she sang even with that guy. He wonders why she and him never got to sing more. Oh yeah that is right. He was to busy chasing after Rachael. And getting to have solos with her. That he neglected Quinn. He is thinking how he could ever let Quinn go he will never know. While watching Taylor and Quinn he can't help but wonder if he is too late. He could tell just by the was she acted when she saw him. He still has every intention to get her to stay here with him. Cause he knew he never wanted to be without her again. But first he had to break-up with Rachael.

End of chapter9

**Next Chapter**

**Rachael and Quinn get into it again**

**Quinn, Taylor and the rest of the Glee Club make plans to meet up for dinner**

**Finn breaks up with Rachael**

**Taylor and Finn get into it.**

**A/N**

**Hope you liked it and let me know what you all thought.**

**Thanks again,**

**Kari**

**Also the songs in this chapter were**

**All I ask of you- From Phantom of the Opera and**

**And a Mother's Prayer by Rachael Aldous-**

**P.S. The last song I heard somewhere and it just struck a cord in me. I am not a mother but those words just bring emotion to my eyes. And I thought it was striking on Quinn's part to sing it to her children. Who she loves every much.**


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N So sorry I haven't update in a while been busy these last couple of days but I hope you enjoy this chapter**

Chapter 10

Setting

The Choir Room.

As everyone was amazed by Quinn singing. They had forgotten what it was like to here her sing. They all thought she has a beautiful voice. Quinn turned to Finn she didn't have the heart to take Christopher from him. But it was time to get him home for a bottle and a nap.

Quinn- Ok everyone it was great seeing everyone but we have to get home. Christopher needs a bottle and a nap. I will be staying for a little longer. So please come by and visit us. We would love the company.

Santana- Quinn what are your plans for tonight?

Quinn-Probably like most nights feeding, playing, bathing and rocking Christopher.

Santana- How would you like to join all of us tonight at breadsticks? It would be nice to catch up.

Quinn- That is nice of you to ask but I can't.

Santana- Why?

Quinn- Cause I have to be there for my son.

Santana- Wouldn't your parents watch him for the night?

Quinn- Yes I am sure they would. I just don't feel right leaving him even if it's for a little while.

Mercedes- Why? She asked concerned about her friend. She could tell Quinn didn't feel comfortable with anyone else taking care of Christopher.

Quinn- I just want to be a good mother. And I don't want people to think I'm neglecting my son. Everyone can see the vulnerability come over again. Quinn's emotions got the better of her and she fell to the floor and sobbed.

As everyone sees Quinn break down in tears for the second time in two days. Their hearts broke for her at seeing her like this. They all could see what a wonderful mother Quinn is. She didn't want people to think she was not living up to her responsibilities. Finn could see Quinn was slowly coming apart. He had to do something and fast but what he didn't know what. He gently handed Christopher over to Mercedes.

Finn- Mercedes will you take him for a minute. Mercedes smiled and held out her arms.

Mercedes- I would love too. Taylor went to get up but Mr. Schue stopped him.

Taylor- I have to help her.

Mr. Schue- You can't help her right now Taylor. When she gets like this it's only Finn can help her. She broke down yesterday and no one could seem to help her but him.

Taylor- He is the reason for her broken heart.

Mr. Schue- But she still loves him.

Taylor- I know she does but if he hurts her again. He is going to have to deal with me. Taylor watched as the scene unfolded.

After Finn handed Christopher to Mercedes. He turned around to find Quinn sobbing again but this time on the floor curled up in a ball. His heart breaking even more at seeing her this torn apart. He walked over to her until he was standing in front of her. He gently picked her up off the floor. Quinn didn't realize what was happening. Finn tilted her face up so he could look at her. Before taking her face into his hands.

Finn- Hey, hey, hey what is all of this. Quinn looked up at him relieved to see him.

Quinn- I am a good mother Finn. I don't want to give people a reason to think I am a bad mother.

Finn- Honey you area a wonderful mother. Finn said while pushing the hair that fell away from her face.

Quinn- You really mean that. She said smiling at him.

Finn- Honey of course I mean it. Christopher is a lucky little boy to have you as a mother. He lights up whenever he hears your voice. Your singing makes him fall asleep. From what I can tell and from what I've seen. I can truly say I am so proud that you are the mother of my child. Quinn was completely overwhelmed with him saying that. She put her hands on top of his and looked him in the eyes.

Quinn- You have no idea what that means to me. She quietly sobbed again. Finn wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

Finn-It's ok no more tears. Quinn sighed and put her arms around him and sank into him again. Laying her head on his chest and loving the feeling of being safe in his arms once again.

After a few minutes Finn pulled back. He gently wiped the tears from her face. Leaving a hand to rest on her cheek.

Finn- You ok?

Quinn- Yeah thank you. She said smiling at him.

Santana- Quinn we all see you with Christopher. You a such a good mother to him. No one here thinks you are a bad mother.

Rachael- Speak for yourself Santana. I feel sorry for him having Quinn for a mother. The rage in Quinn's eyes showed again.

Quinn- That's it. Quinn rushed at her again but once again Finn caught her around the waist. Preventing Quinn for going after her. He knew Quinn could to a lot of damage if he let her.

Quinn- Rachael I'm about done with you. You can come at me all you want but you leave my son out of it. This is the last time I'm ever going to give you.

Rachael- Like I'm scared of you. You are all bark but no bite. Finn's grip around her waist loosened a little. And she got out of his hold but didn't make it very far before he grabbed her again and gripped tighter.

Quinn- What us your problem?

Rachael- You are my problem Quinn. You come waltzing back into town. With a baby you are claiming to be Finn's. And everyone is suppose to welcome you back with open arms. Well I am not one of them. I for one wished you would have stayed gone. Finn shot Rachael and angry scowl.

Quinn- Oh, Oh that is what this is all about. If you looked at my son at all Rachael. You would see Finn staring back at you it's sometimes scary. Are you jealous I have something of Finn's and you don't.

Rachael- Oh please like I would ever be jealous of you. Rachael not liking that Quinn could see she didn't like it.

Quinn- I see it written all over your face Rachael. I think you are jealous that I share something with Finn and you don't for once. That he and I share something so special not even you can touch. I never asked to be that little boy's mother but I'm glad I am. What makes him even more special is that he had Finn for a father. I've seen them together in just the short little time. I know Christopher loves Finn just at much as Finn loves Christopher. I've seen the father/son bond and it's amazing. I am just sorry I've kept them apart all this time.

Quinn turned in Finn's arms to face him.

Quinn- Can you ever forgive me. Finn puts his hands on her face.

Finn- For what baby? He said looking her in the eyes.

Quinn- For keeping your son from you. I've seen the way you are with him. I was selfish for keeping him from you.

Finn- Of course I forgive you honey. You did what you thought what was best for your son.

Quinn- No Finn not just my son, our son.

Finn- Yeah our son baby. They both hugged again.

After a few minutes Finn pulled back and faces Rachael but not letting Quinn go. You can hear the anger in his voice.

Finn- That is enough out of you Rachael. You and I need to talk.

Rachael- Fine but I'm still not taking back what I said. She stood up in a huffy and walked out. Finn turned to look at Quinn and smiled while cupping a cheek. Finn went to go after Rachael but Quinn caught his hand before he could leave. He squeezed her hand and gently kissed her.

Finn- I'll catch up with you later. Give Christopher a kiss for me.

Quinn- I will. Quinn watched him walk out the door but before he left he turned and winked at her and she nodded back.

Quinn turned around after Finn walked out the door with a big smile on her face. She turned around to find everyone smiling at her.

Quinn- What?

Santana- Somebody is still smitten.

Quinn- No it's nothing like that. All that is between Finn and I now is our son.

Santana- If you say so.

Quinn- Why does everyone keep saying that.

Santana- Anyway to get back to what I asked you before we were so rudely interrupted. Will you please join us tonight we would really love to catch up.

Quinn- Like I said I'm grateful you asked but I can't.

Brittney- Don't take what Rachael said to heart. She is just sprouting off nonsense.

Quinn- I'm not but I still can't. Taylor is in town and I can't leave him.

Santana- He can come too. He can tell us all the stories about you from when you were in Paris. Taylor got up and walked back over to Quinn.

Taylor- And I got plenty of them too. Don't worry Santana she will be there. Even if I have to bring her kicked and screaming.

Santana- Would love to see that.

Quinn- It won't come to that. Quinn walked over to Mercedes and took Christopher from her.

Quinn- Alright we will join you. But I really have to get him home. What time are you thinking?

Santana- How about 8ish that way it will give you time to get Christopher settled for the night.

Quinn-Alright we will see you there then. Then Quinn, Taylor, and Christopher walked out the door.

As Quinn was leaving the school. Finn walked angrily after Rachael. As she walked on the stage. Rachael turned around to find and angry Finn looking at her. She's never seen him this angry before. Not towards her anyways. She pointed her finger at him.

Rachael- If you are here to tell me to apologize to that whore you can forget it cause I meant every word I said to her. They furry that was coming out of Finn's eyes really showed. He had enough of her trash talking of Quinn.

Finn- Enough Rachael I am not going to listen to you. Trash talking about the mother of my child.

Rachael- Some mother she is. She couldn't be bothered to raise her daughter so she dumped her off on my mother. But not more than a year later. She shows back up into town with another baby a boy this time. And claims he is yours. And I can't believe you are falling for it. How do you know that Taylor guy isn't the father. They seemed friendly with each other. Rachael was trying to get Finn to believe the baby wasn't his and that Quinn is lying to him again.

Finn threw up his hands in the air out of frustration.

Finn- That is enough Rachael I can't believe what I ever saw in you. You never use to be this down right cruel. Because of you I had to witness the mother of my son. Not once but twice break down in tears because of you. From what I have seen Quinn is a wonderful mother. and she adores Christopher. And that remark you just made about her dumping Beth. She did no such thing. She made the right decision regarding Beth at the time. Quinn loves Beth just as much as she does Christopher. When she sang that song she was singing it her children. Not just one of them Rachael but both of them. I know Quinn better than anyone. I know her heart breaks for not having Beth in her life. And that crack you just made about my son. That is real low even for you Rachael. To answer your question you seem to not want to accept. Christopher is my son. He is just as much my son as he is Quinn's. Which makes him ours. All you have to do is look at him to know. Do the math in your head Rachael you are smart. Christopher was born in October. Which would make Quinn already pregnant when she left. And if you remember correctly I was with Quinn at that time not anyone else.

Rachael took a minute to think it over.

Rachael- You are right I am sorry.

Finn- It's not me the one you should be apologizing to.

Rachael- You can forget that Finn. I am not apologizing to that whore. Finn reached the boiling point with her and pointed a finger at her.

Finn- That is the last time you will ever say that word about Quinn in my presence again do you understand me. You don't know her Rachael.

Rachael- I don't want to know her.

Finn- Then you are missing out on getting to know a wonderful person.

Rachael- A person you dumped not once but twice.

Finn-The first time was cause I just found out about her and Puck and the baby that she was carrying wasn't mine. That didn't mean I stopped loving her or caring about her. That was one of the reason I got back together with her the second time. But the second time she dumped me before I had the chance to hurt her anymore than I already was. I hurt someone that I cared a lot about. I was blind to you Rachael. I couldn't see what was staring at me right in the face the whole time. It wasn't until I lost that someone I love to wake me up to what a fool I was. I tossed someone away like they were trash. Not giving it a second thought that my actions were effecting someone I loved. It wasn't until she left that I knew who held my heart and always will. And if you haven't guessed by now Rachael. I will tell you who that person is. That is Lucy Quinn Fabray the mother of my child. And I thank God that he has brought Quinn back to me. So I can be with the person I truly love. And being a family with her and my son. Finn walked away from her.

Rachael moved a little bit more closer to him.

Rachael- I'm sorry for calling Quinn and the baby names but that doesn't mean you and I have to be over. The anger showing in Finn's eyes.

Finn- That baby's name is Christopher Kurt Fabray Hudson. Why is it so hard for you to say his name. Christopher is my son Rachael, my flesh and blood. He is half of me and half of Quinn. Now I am going to do something I should have done a long time ago. That is I'm breaking up with you Rachael.

Rachael- But you love me.

Finn- Haven't you been paying attention I don't love you. My heart and soul belong to someone else. And I'm going to do everything in my power to get her back.

Rachael- Then why did you get back together with me. If you didn't love me.

Finn- Because I was lonely and I was missing Quinn. I know it was stupid on my part to get back together with you. I thought you could make me forget her. But here is the thing you can't. Cause she is in my heart and always will be. So I am making this official we are done. Finn started to walk away.

Rachael's fake tears started.

Rachael- You don't mean that.

Finn- Oh believe me I mean it.

Rachael- Finn I'll do anything I will do whatever you want. And if it's a baby you want. I can give you a baby. Then you can forget about Quinn's baby and be a father to our child.

Finn- I can't believe you have the gaul to tell me that. Like another child could ever replace another. I will never forget my son. Not while I'm still breathing. And another thing the only person I would ever consider having more children with is Quinn. Finn couldn't believe she has the audacity to ever say that to him.

Rachael trying to say under her breath.

Rachael- Quinn is going to regret the day she stepped back into town. But Finn did hear her so he stepped closer to her. So he was towering over her and staring down at her with hatred in his eyes.

Finn- What did you just say. Rachael swallowed hard and she was scared. She has never seen Finn this angry not towards her anyways.

Rachael- Nothing I didn't say anything. She said with fear in her voice.

Finn- Don't Bull-shit me Rachael. Cause I heard what you just said. And if any harm comes to her at your hands. I won't hesitate to make your life a living hell. You will leave my family alone. Or so help me God I won't be held responsible. Do I make myself clear.

Rachael- Yes.

Finn- Good now goodbye. Finn turned and stormed off the stage.

A few hours late Quinn is busy still getting ready. She walked into the living room to see her mom, dad, and Taylor all sitting there.

Quinn- How do I look?

Taylor- You look beautiful babe.

Quinn- Thanks.

Judy- You look fantastic baby.

Russell- Like your mom said.

Quinn- It's not to much.

Judy- Baby it's not like this is the first time you went out.

Quinn- Yeah I know but it is the first time I went out since Christopher was born.

Russell- Baby you deserve a night to yourself.

Quinn- You know it's not to late to cancel. I'm sure they will all understand.

Judy- No way you need this.

Quinn- Ok if you are sure. You sure you don't mind watching Christopher.

Russell- No he will be fine. He is fast asleep in his crib. He will be fine baby.

Taylor- Come on Quinn before Kurt send out a search party for you. Quinn laughed knowing Kurt he would do that.

Quinn- Alright lets go. I will have my cell-phone on if you need me. Taylor and Quinn walked to the door.

Quinn- We shouldn't be late.

Judy- Go and have some fun. With that Quinn turned to her parents and waved.

An hour later at the restaurant the whole group is there waiting for Quinn. Kurt looked at his watch.

Kurt- Ok where is she. If she is not here in 10 minutes I'm going to go and get her myself.

Mercedes- Kurt calm down she will be here. It just takes her a little longer for her to get ready these days. She is a mom now.

Santana- Who would have thought Quinn would come back to town with a baby.

Tina- No one did but I wish she would have said something to someone. She was all alone with none of her friends to support her.

Brittney- That is Quinn for you. She would rather do it alone than to ask for help.

Santana- She said that she wasn't alone. She has her parents and other support.

Mercedes- You mean Taylor. She was also wondering what that relationship was all about.

Kurt- I think they are just friends. From what I've seen Quinn still very much loves Finn. More than she will let us or him know.

Mercedes- I agree with Kurt. Quinn still isn't over Finn. Plus she and Finn share a child. That is a bond that no one could ever break. Not even Rachael can come between them.

Kurt- Let's hope they can work it out. Cause they both deserve to be happy.

Kurt looked up to see Finn walking to the table.

Kurt- Guys Finn is coming this way. So let's quit all the Finn/Quinn talk. Finn sat down next to Kurt.

Finn- Hey everyone. He said with happiness in his voice.

Santana- You seem happy this evening.

Finn- Because I did something I should have done a long time ago. I broke up with Rachael.

Santana- That would make anyone smile. Brittney elbowed her in the ribs.

Santana- I mean why?

Finn- Because I realized something. I didn't love Rachael. My heart will always belong to Quinn.

Mercedes- How long have you felt this way?

Finn- I've always felt this way. I just didn't want people to know. How Quinn's leaving really effected me. I was such a damn fool. What was I thinking treating Quinn the way I did. But I will tell you all this here and now. I'm going to do everything in my power to get her back. I love her, she and Christopher are my life and family. By the way is she coming here tonight. Everyone looked at each other no one really wanted to tell him both she and Taylor were coming.

Santana-Yeah she said she was coming both her and Taylor. The jealousy showing in his eyes.

Finn- Taylor. He said with and under his breath. But Kurt gave him a curious look.

A few minutes later Taylor and Quinn walked into the restaurant. Quinn stopped for a minute. She looked and herself than at Taylor.

Quinn- Do I really look ok?

Taylor- Will you stop it already Quinn. You are look great. Let's go it looks like everyone else is here.

Quinn- Alright lets go. Taylor made a gesture for Quinn to go first. He put a hand on the small of her back and they walked to the table. They greeted everyone with a hello. Taylor pulled out a chair for Quinn and sat down next to Finn.

Quinn- Sorry we are late. It take me a little longer to get ready these days. This transformation you see here now. Doesn't just happen in a few minutes.

Taylor- Oh stop it you look great. He kissed her the side of her cheek and sat down next to her. Quinn couldn't help but feel like this was some sort of setup with the seating arrangements. Where Finn was on one side of her and Taylor was on the other.

Kurt- How is the little guy? Quinn smiled every time someone asked her about her baby.

Quinn- As sweet as always. He is sleeping like an angel. Quinn sneaked at peek to Finn. They both smiled at each other.

Puck- So how did the two of you meet? Taylor and Quinn smiled at each.

Quinn- Well I first met him in the hallway at school. I was looking for the choir room. When we bumped into each other. I mean literally bumped into each other. I spilled my books and everything. Once I recovered I was so mean to him. But he just flashed that smile.

Taylor- I asked her why a beautiful girl like herself looked so angry. She just said he was trying to move past her past. I said it couldn't be that bad. She said she didn't want to talk about it. I told her ok but she had to do one thing for me. And she said what is that?

Quinn- All I had to do was smile and that made me laugh. Something I hadn't done for a very long while.

Taylor- I just told her a pretty girl like her shouldn't be sad.

There was an awkward silence between everyone . Quinn stole a look at Finn. She could tell he was struggling with what he just heard. She knew she had to change the subject. Quinn dug into her bag and took a photo album out and gave it to Finn.

Quinn- This is for

Finn- What is it?

Quinn- Open it and look at it. Finn slowly opened the album.

Quinn- It's just pictures of Christopher. I thought you would like to see some pictures. I know it can never make up for the time lost. Something I now regret more than you know. The pictures showed in perfect detail. The first one was a sonogram taking when Quinn was 5 months along.

Quinn- This is the first sonogram I had with him. See here you and see his feet and legs, his torso, arms and this is his head. As you can see here he is sucking on his thumb. Everyone laughed at seeing this pictures.

Quinn- You can't tell he is a boy in this picture. For one I didn't want to know and the other reason was he wasn't cooperating with us. He wanted to be a surprise. The next set of pictures was of Quinn when she was 4,5,6,7,8,9 as her stomach continued to grow.

Quinn-As you can see I was quite larger. Considering I was carrying 9 pounds of baby.

Finn- You look beautiful.

Taylor- Of course she did but then again she always does.

Finn didn't like how this guy was interrupting a nice moment between him and Quinn. The next picture was of Quinn and Taylor with four other people.

Finn- Who are these four?

Quinn- That is Gwen, Tyler, Sarah, Tommy and of course Taylor and myself.

Taylor- We were called the fantastic six. Cause we always did stuff with just the six of us.

Quinn- Yeah we had some fun times. This picture was taking the night of our competition. The one time I felt somewhat normal and not a beached whale. There was a chuckle at the table.

The next picture showed Quinn laying in a hospital bed obviously in labor.

Quinn- How did that get in here.

Taylor- Well you did tell her you wanted all pictures in here. She thought you would appropriate.

Quinn- Well it's not I look horrible.

Taylor- Then you are not going to like the next one.

Quinn- What did she put in here. Quinn turned to the next picture. To see another one that she looked horrible in. It was taken when she was in a middle of a contraction.

Quinn- I am going to kill her. I told her I didn't want these in here.

Finn- I love them. He smiled at her.

The next picture showed Quinn holding a gross looking Christopher. The first time he came out.

Quinn- That is the first time I held him. I only got to hold him for a minute before the nurses took him to clean him up. But he was still the most beautiful thing I've seen in my life. The next picture was taken was of Christopher in the warmer getting cleaned up. The next picture was of Quinn holding a now clean Christopher wrapped in a blue blanket. Quinn was looking down at him and crying while tears rolled down her face. The next picture was of Judy and Christopher. The one after that was just Russell and Christopher. The next one after that it was Russell, Judy, and Christopher. The next picture was of Quinn and Christopher. Quinn had Christopher facing the camera and she was smiling. Even looking at the picture even then Christopher looked like him. This picture really stopped his heart.

Quinn- The next several pictures I've taken of him since he was born.

The next picture struck a cord with Puck. It was a picture of Christopher and Beth together. As seen in the picture you can tell. That Beth really loves her little brother. Christopher was in her lap and she was smiling down at him. She leaned down to kiss his forehead.

Puck- When was this taken?

Quinn- A couple of weeks ago. Imagine my surprise when I ran into Shelby in Paris. She was just as surprised to see me like I was her. She asked what I was doing in Paris and I told her. She wanted Beth to know her little brother. So we made arrangements to meet up. And I talked to Shelby this morning Puck and she told me. To tell you when you are ready you can see her. She wants Beth to know who her parents are. And where she came from.

Puck- How is Beth really doing? The sadness in his voice.

Quinn- She is a happy and healthy 1 year old little girl. So energetic I don't know where she gets that from. Certainly not me that is for sure. We did right by her.

Puck- Yeah I know but I still miss her.

Quinn- Like I said when you are ready. All you have to do is give Shelby a call.

Puck- I will do that.

The next picture was of Quinn and she held both Beth and Christopher in her lap.

Kurt- Oh that is cute.

Quinn- Yeah I love that one too but the next one is my favorite. Finn turned the page to find a picture of him and Christopher both sleeping.

Finn- When did you take this?

Quinn- Last night. We will just have to get more pictures of the two of you together.

Finn- I would like that. Finn was giving the album back to her but she shook her head.

Quinn- No you keep it it's yours.

Finn-Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me.

Santana- So Quinn your life has been hectic since you left.

Quinn- You are telling me but I wouldn't trade it for the world. I didn't know that one little person can change your life for the better. I am at peace with my life as it is.

Taylor- And why wouldn't you be. You have a great life. You have great parents and friends and a son that loves you.

Quinn- Yeah I know.

Kurt- So what looks good tonight cause I am starved. Leave it to Kurt to be the one to make everyone laugh. And cut the tension in the room. A few minutes later Taylor leaned in and whispered in her ear.

Taylor- I have to run to the restroom I will be right back. Quinn nodded her head. A few seconds after that she saw Finn getting up on the other side of her. Quinn looked at everybody and she didn't have a good feeling about this. She look at Kurt and Puck. They both nodded at her.

Kurt - Were on it. Both Puck and Kurt got up from the table.

In the bathroom Taylor turned to see an angry Finn. Taylor went to shake his hand but Finn wanted nothing to do with it.

Taylor- Finn I take it. It's nice to meet you. Quinn has talked a lot about you.

Finn- I'm not here for pleasantries Taylor. What I am asking you is to back off.

Taylor- Who is going to make me. Finn stepped closer to him.

Finn- Me that is who. I won't hesitate to kick your ass if I have to.

Taylor- Where was all this convincing concern for Quinn a year ago. When Quinn really needed you. You don't know what you really did to her.

Finn- You don't know anything about it or us.

Taylor- I know plenty. I was there when she would break down in tears because of you. You only got yourself to blame for losing her. I know Quinn and I know she deserves a better person than you.

Finn- You don't know anything about me or my relationship with Quinn.

Taylor- The first time I met her. She had this sadness in her eyes. She wouldn't tell me what had happened. Not for a longest time. But after finding her sobbing her eyes out in our school auditorium. She told me she was fine but clearly I didn't believe that. She told me not to worry that she would be fine. I said of course I care about what happens to her. She said why he didn't. I asked her who she meant by that. She told me all about her past. And why she was in so much pain and why she was so far away from home. She said the pain is less in a continent away. I told her it couldn't be that bad. She asked why she wasn't good enough. I told her she was completely wrong that she is good enough. And if anybody couldn't see that they were a damn fool. Quinn is a special person that only comes around once in a while. And anyone who is lucky enough to be with her is damn lucky. Why you didn't see that I will never know. But I can tell you plenty of other people would gladly want Quinn as a girlfriend. There is a lot to love about her. It's your own damn fault you lost her.

Taylor and Finn both turned when they heard the door open. Only to see Kurt and Puck walking in.

Finn-What are you two doing here?

Kurt- Quinn didn't like how you left the table. She figured this is where you will be going.

Finn- Guys I'm fine but he and I need to get a few things straight that is all.

Taylor- What I think is your jealous. You don't like the fact that someone else might be interested in Quinn and you can't handle that. What did you think she would remain single the rest of her life. Let me tell you something buddy there are a lot of guys ou there that would glad ask her out.

Finn- Like I would ever be jealous of you. What Quinn and I have no one can touch.

Taylor- Finn you put that girl through emotional hell. You would never tell which Quinn you were getting from one day to the next. One minute was up and in the next she was down.

Finn- I never meant to hurt her.

Taylor- But you did. You were so busy trying to get someone else attention. That you failed to notice that you had a girlfriend.

Finn- You are wrong about that. I always knew Quinn was my girlfriend.

Taylor- When you weren't looking or staring at Rachael to notice Quinn. How long do you think you could have pulled that off. I'm surprised Quinn didn't drop kick you in a heartbeat after the first incident with Rachael. But that is who Quinn is she wanted to believe deep down you really loved her. All she wanted you to do was say it. Finn how did you not notice how sad Quinn had become just before she left.

Finn- No I didn't notice cause Quinn would never show what she is feeling.

Taylor- Finn you don't know Quinn that well do you.

Finn- More than you.

Taylor- Than how is it I can read her better than you. If you loved Quinn at all you wouldn't have dropped her so fast.

Finn- I didn't drop her as you put it. She left me not the other way around.

Taylor- She left before you had the chance to cause her anymore damaged. And I for one am grateful that she did leave you. Quinn deserves a lot better than you Finn.

Finn- You Son of A Bitch. Finn made a lung for him.

Before Finn could get to him. Puck and Kurt held him at bay.

Taylor- What can't handle the truth. Quinn deserves someone that will treat her like the Queen that she is. And not someone that will toss her away like she is a day old trash. If something better comes along

Finn- I didn't do that.

Taylor- Maybe not like you did the first time but the second time. You broke her piece by piece Finn. No wonder she doesn't trust anybody with her heart.

Finn-That was never my intention do that.

Taylor- Finn you had to have known somewhere deep inside. That what you did didn't effect her emotionally.

Finn- She never said or showed it.

Taylor- Why should she say it. If you loved her you would have told her time and time again that she was it. Quinn doesn't show what she is feeling. She keeps her feelings close to the vest. She would rather people see her cold and emotionaless side than her vulnerable and emotional side. She does that so people don't have the power to hurt her. She is just like everyone else Finn. She just wants to be loved and wanted by people.

Finn- What have I done. Why couldn't I see that.

Taylor- Because in your world. The only person's feelings you cared or wanted was Rachael. You cared more about her emotional well being than you did Quinn's. Just because Rachael showed it more. You couldn't see what was right in front of you Finn. You didn't see a bright, beautiful, sexy, funny kind, warm, caring, generous person. But what really makes my blood boil. Is that she still loves inspite of what you put her threw and that was hell. If It hadn't been for her son I don't want to know. Taylor stopped talking before he said anything more.

Finn turned to Taylor.

Finn- What do you mean by I don't want to know. Know what?

Taylor- It's nothing forget I ever said anything.

Finn- No please tell me.

Taylor- Ok man but you aren't going to like it. A little while after coming to Paris. Quinn went threw a major depression period. You wouldn't know which Quinn you were dealing with from day to day. The hard as nails Quinn or the sweet and caring Quinn. All of us were worried about where she was heading. We would go a couple days without seeing her or talking to her. Even though she lived on the same floor as us. She would lock herself in her apartment and not come out for days. We all begged her to come out. She would tell us she was fine and just wanted to be left alone. And when we did see her an a rare occasion. She would look more thinner and frail looking than ever. We all knew something was wrong and tried over and over again to get her to tell us. But she kept what she was feeling to herself.

Finn- Don't tell me she was harming herself?

Taylor- Not in the way you think. She just wouldn't eat or sleep. Just kept things to herself.

Finn- What have I done. Finn leaned down and slid against the wall. Not believe how much he really put Quinn through.

Puck walked over to him and squatted down until they were face to face.

Puck- Finn man I know you are beating yourself up. But Quinn is all right. She is still the same old Quinn as she's always been.

Finn- No she isn't Puck. She is more nicer and loving. She is showing the side I first fell in love with. She wasn't always a mean or nasty person. She could also be real loving. The one time I have ever seen her vulnerable. Was when the whole truth come out about her past. Why I didn't see it. The time she really needed me I wasn't there.

Kurt- Finn you didn't want to see it. Finn got off the floor.

Finn- But I should have Kurt. I promised her that I would never hurt her and I did. If she took a chance on me again. She was causious with wanting to get back together with me. But I just kept pushing and pushing until she decided to give us another chance. But not before I did everything I could to come between her and Sam. Who she was happy with at the time. I know at the time I was confused with my feelings for Quinn and Rachael. But when Quinn left past of my soul went with her. Her leaving is what woke me for me to realize. That there is no one else for me but her. How can I prove it to her that is the real question. I don't blame her for not wanting anything to do with me.

Taylor turned to them.

Taylor- Quinn is going to kill me that I told you any of this. She didn't want you all to know. What it was really like for her after she left here. Like I said if it hadn't been for Christopher. That was what really made her life turn around for the better. Like suddenly she had a perpous. When she told me she was pregnant. She was terrified but when she decided she wanted to keep him. She had this confidence about herself I've never seen before. From the moment she found out about him. It's all been about him and no one else. She's been a wonderful loving mother. I've seen it first hand.

Finn walked over to Taylor and put his hand out.

Finn- I'm sorry I was such a jerk towards you. Taylor shook his hand.

Taylor- It's alright but I will tell you one thing. You hurt Quinn again in anyway and I will have to kill you.

Finn- Wouldn't blame you but you have nothing to worry about. I have every intention of getting. Quinn to love and trust me again.

Taylor- Haven't you been paying attention she does love you. She never stopped she just want to hurt anymore.

Finn- Can I ask you something. What about you and Quinn?

Taylor- What about her and I. We are just friends, did I want there to be more. The answer is yes. I would be an idiot not to think Quinn is attractive. But she made it clear right from the start. That there would only be one person that will always be in her heart. And that would be you.

Finn- Like I said I love Quinn and I want her back. All I want now is to be a family with her and our son.

Taylor- Then go and get her but I warn you. You keep that Rachael chick as far away from her as possible. Cause Quinn isreally close to losing it on her. Quinn may be tiny but you don't want to cross her. Cause she really could cause damage to a person. They all laughed cause they all have seen Quinn about to take Rachael's head off.

Finn- Rachael isn't a problem anymore.

Taylor- Well enough with this chit-chat. I'm sure the rest are probably worrying so let's get back.

Finn- I will be there in a minute.

Kurt- Alright but hurry up I'm hungry. With that Taylor, Puck and Kurt walked about of the bathroom leaving Finn to process everything he just learned tonight.

End of Chapter 10

**Next chapter**

**Quinn gets worried when Finn doesn't come back.**

**Finn and Quinn talk about their feelings. Will they admit to each other what they are both feeling. You are just going to have to read and find out**

**As always Review**

**Kari**


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Setting Breadstixs restaurant.

Quinn looked up to see Kurt, Puck, and Taylor walking back to the table but Finn was not with them.

Quinn-Where is Finn?

Kurt- He said he needed a minute to himself. Quinn knew better than that and slowly got up from the table.

Quinn-Excuse me I need to find him.

Brittney- OK. Quinn slowly walked back to the bathroom. Everyone else stared after her.

Mike- Hopefully they can work things out. Cause it's clear to everyone else in the room. That they still love each other.

Tina- They just have to admit it to each other.

Kurt- Anyone can see that they still love each other but them. That is why they are perfect for each other. They both keep their feelings they have for each other hidden.

Santana- Now that Finn has given the heave-ho to stubbles. There is nothing that can stand in the way of them getting back together.

Kurt- Except for their stubbornness maybe.

Quinn made her way to the bathroom and she cautiously opened the door. When she opened the door. The sight before her broke her heart. She slowly walked over to him. She tried to get his attention but he seemed to block everything out.

Quinn- Finn? She said shyly. He still wouldn't look at her though. It was like he was ashamed about something.

Quinn- Finn look at me. But he just shook his head no. Quinn gently took his face in her hands and turned him to face her. Looking in Finn's eyes she could clearly see that he was in a lot of pain.

Quinn- What's wrong?

Finn- You should hate me .

Quinn- That is impossible for me to do. Believe me I have tried.

Finn- I wouldn't blame you if you did. All I have ever done was cause you nothing but heart-ache and pain.

Quinn- You have also given me something nobody can ever touch.

Finn-What is that besides misery.

Quinn- You have given me a handsome, wonderful little boy named Christopher.

Finn- Yeah probably the only thing I've ever done right. Finn turned away from her and walked over to the sinks. So they were some distance apart. He then turned around to look at her.

Finn- Quinn I owe you a huge apology. I'm sorry that I hurt you. More than I realized I did. I treated you like you weren't worth my time.

Quinn- Finn we talked about this. It's ok I realize something after I left. That is you didn't love me like I loved you. In the end it was best to let you go. Otherwise we both would have been miserable. I loved enough to want you to be happy. But at the same time I couldn't watch you with her. It would hurt to much so that is why I left. I didn't leave because I didn't love you cause I did. There was silence between them.

Quinn walked over to where Finn was standing. And taking his face into her hands.

Quinn- Even though I left Finn. Doesn't mean I stopped loving you. God believe me I tried but my heart wouldn't let me. Then I find out I'm pregnant with your child. It became clear no matter how far I went. I just couldn't escape you. But deep down I really didn't want to escape you. I love you Finn Christopher Hudson. You are my best friend, my soul mate, the father of my son. It also became clear to me that you are the love of my life. Quinn saying all of this while looking into his eyes the whole time.

Finn gently took her face into his hands.

Finn- God I love you too Quinn. I was such a damn fool to ever let you slip threw my fingers. Not once but twice.

Quinn- Finn the first time wasn't your fault it was mine.

Finn- Quinn I am sorry for not seeing. All that you really wanted from me was reassurance that I love you. And all I had to tell you was I love you. I do love you Quinn so much it hurts when I'm not with you. When you left you took something of mine with you.

Quinn- Yes I know Christopher but I didn't know I was carrying him when I left here. Finn chuckled.

Finn- Not that's not it but I'm glad you had him. But what I am talking about is something entirely different.

Quinn- What is that?

Finn- You took this with you. He gently took one of her hands in his and put it over his heart.

The tears came to Quinn's eyes. And all the while Finn was looking deeply into her eyes.

Finn- You took my heart with you. My life meant nothing without you in it. And maybe you had to leave for me to see. What was really staring at me in the face. My heart turned to a block of ice when you left. I never let anyone in or let anyone see how you leaving really effected me. How stupid was I to think Rachael held a candle to you. And life Taylor said she doesn't hold a candle to you. You are so much better than she it. It just took me a little longer for me to realize it. What can I say though. I am kind of slow at stuff like that.

Quinn-Hey don't say stuff like that. You are incredibly smart, sexy, and handsome. But most of all you are kind, loving, gentle, sweet, and special. No one is like you Finn. I tried moving on with Sam. But then I realized something all he was, was a substitute for you.

Finn- Quinn you are my other half. You are my life Quinn both you and Christopher. So please I am pleading with you. Is there anyway you can find it in your heart to forgive me. And if there is another chance for us. Cause if there is. I'll do everything in my power. To never hurt or take you for granted again. Finn tried to read the feelings in her eyes.

Quinn looked up into his eyes and could tell he was being sincere. As she was looking into his brown eyes that she loved so much. God help her but she loved this man with all of her being.

Quinn- Finn before I answer that question. What about Rachael?

Finn- What about her. She isn't and issue she never should have been. I ended things with her. I never should have gotten back together with her from the start. Cause my heart didn't lay with her. But it laid with another who held my heart in her hands. And that is my first love.

Quinn- How do I know you aren't going to change your mind in a few weeks.

Finn- I know it's going to take time for you to trust me again. But I know now what it's like to live without you. And I don't like that feeling at all. I lost you twice now because of my arrogance. I feel like I can't function without you. Yeah I do threw the emotions. But I'm really not living. I now know what I want and that is you Lucy Quinn Fabray. You are the love of my life. My other half that makes me whole. So I am pleading baby can we have a second chance. No scratch that a third and final chance.

Quinn gently grabbed the back of his head and brought him down to her level for a kiss. A kiss that expressed what she was feeling. Finn wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. Finn gave as good as he got back at her. Eventually they had to pull apart for much needed air. Quinn looked up at him looking into his eyes.

Quinn- Yes I forgive you. Like I said I tried being without you and I can't. I love you too and yes I would like to try again. But I am warning you. You break my heart again that is it. There is no more going back. I will take Christopher and never come back.

Finn- You have nothing to worry about. Now that I have you back I have no intentions of letting you go again. I know where my heart lies now. And that is with you and our son. Finn leaned in to kiss her again softly. He tried to keep it short and sweet but soon their passion took over. Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. And wrapped a leg around his calf to pull him even closer. Finn wrapped his arms around her waist again and pulled her even closer. If that was even possible at this point. And they both sank into the kiss.

They were both caught up in their passion for each other. That neither one of them noticed the door to the bathroom opened.

Kurt- UHM. Kurt said clearing his throat. They both froze then slowly pulled back and looked at each other. Then they both turned their attention to the person that interrupted them. Neither one of them like that this moment was cut short. They both turned to fin an amused Kurt smiling at them. Kurt was enjoying that he caught them. Then his face turned serious.

Kurt- Are you two coming I am getting hungry. And Brittney won't let anyone order until everyone is at the table. Neither Finn or Quinn let go of each other. Quinn barried her face into his chest to hide from embarrassment. Not by kissing Finn but being caught kissing in a bathroom. This was a first even for her. Finn smiled and turned to Kurt.

Finn- Yeah we will be there in a minute.

Kurt- Well hurry up I'm hungry and you both know how irritable I get when I am hungry. Kurt turned and walked out the door satisfied that they were coming. Quinn pulled back to look at him. And they both smiled at each other.

Quinn- Come on we better go.

Finn- In a minute I need to finish what I was doing. Before I was so rudely interrupted.

Quinn-What is that?

Finn- This. Finn brought her lips back to his. But he didn't get very far before Kurt popped his head back in the bathroom.

Kurt- Come on you two let's go. We have a lot of hungry people at the table. Both of the groaned. Finn dropped his head on her shoulder out of frustration. Quinn gently took his head until he was looking at her.

Quinn- Come on we better go before the rest come searching for us.

Finn- Alright just know one thing. That I love you.

Quinn- I love you too. She gently pecked him on the lips. They both pulled apart and Quinn reached a hand out to Finn. And he didn't hesitate to take it for a second. He curled his fingers around hers and they both walked out of the bathroom. They both smiled at Kurt who was still standing there grinning from ear to ear. Seeing for himself that his two friends are happy again. And then all three of them walked back to the tale.

As they all approached the table. Kurt was walking a little ahead of them. So the others failed to see that they were holding hands. Until they got closer to the table. Finn pulled out her chair and sat down. But before sitting down he kissed the top of her head. Everyone looked at each other and wonder what just went on in that bathroom. Quinn looked around the table to see a lot of smiling faces. She knew all of them were hoping they would get back together. Finn pulled his chair a little closer to Quinn. The quietness at the table was really starting to get to her.

Santana- If no one else is going to say it I am. What happened in that bathroom.

Quinn- Nothing we just talked. Santana wasn't stupid though she knew a lot more went on in that bathroom than just talking.

Santana- Sure that is what they are calling it these days. She then noticed the shade of lipstick on Finn's lips. She smiled wanting to tease them a little bit. But she was truly happy for them both.

Santana- That's a nice shade of lipstick Hudson but it's not your color. Finn turned beat red but Quinn turned to look at him. She smiled and gently wiped the lipstick off of his lips with her thumb.

Santana- All I can say is it's about damn time. I didn't know how much longer I could keep it in. While you tip-toes around each other. Pretending that you still didn't love each other. When it's clear to everyone else how much you still love each other. Quinn smiled happy that her friend was happy for them.

Quinn- Thanks for the support Santana.

Santana- Well it's much more to do with the rest of us than you. Now maybe that chip on Finn's shoulders will disappear. Finn looked at everyone.

Santana- What you didn't think we didn't noticed. The change in your attitude after Quinn left. Well we did Hudson.

Finn- And I thought I hid it well.

Santana- We knew you were hurting when she left. But what we didn't know was your feelings for her.

Finn- Yeah I know I kept that to myself. Like I said before it was a mistake on my part. To get back together with Rachael The mood dropped at the table once that name came up.

Quinn-Baby can we not talk about her please. The more I hear that name the more I want to punch her lights out. Finn leaned into kiss her.

Finn- You are right baby. My little fighter.

Lauren- What I wouldn't give to see that though. The rest of the meal was all talk and laughs. And everyone having a good time catching up with each other.

A few hours later the meal was over. The all gathered outside in the parking lot to say good night. Finn and Quinn had an arms wrapped around each other. Quinn looked up at him.

Quinn- I had fun tonight. Finn pulled her into his arms.

Finn- I did too. I'll call you tomorrow before I come over.

Quinn- You don't have to call. You can come over whenever you would like. Say I have a great idea.

Finn- And what is that my love.

Quinn- Why don't you bring your mom, Burt and Kurt with you. I think it's time Christopher met his daddy's side of the family.

Finn- Yeah that would be great. My mom has been ecstatic to meet her grand son.

Quinn- Sounds like a plan. Quinn turned to leave but Finn grabbed her hand and brought her back to him. They both leaned in for a kiss. They kissed for a couple of minutes. Before they heard clapping and howling from their friends. They both leaned their foreheads together.

Quinn- I better go now. Christopher is going to be up again soon ready to eat. And if he doesn't get fed when he wants. He can be rather irritable.

Finn- Wonder where he gets that from. Raising an eyebrow at her.

Quinn- Certainly not me. If he doesn't get it from me and doesn't get it from you. Then who?

Finn and Quinn- Kurt. They both said at the same time with a laugh. But Kurt heard them from where he was standing.

Kurt- I heard that you know. He said with hands on his hips. Trying to look offended but smiled at it.

Quinn- I really have to go.

Finn- I know but I'll miss you.

Quinn- I'll miss you too.

Finn- Give Christopher a kiss for me and tell him that daddy loves him. And that I will see him soon.

Quinn- I will do that. I love you. Finn pulled her into a hug.

Finn- God I love you too baby. They both stayed like that for a few more minutes. Before pulling apart.

Finn- I will call you in the morning.

Quinn- Ok drive home safe..

Finn- You too. Finn leaned down to kiss her once more. And then they both let each other go. They both went in opposite directions of each other. Missing each other once again. But were happy with the way the events that happened tonight. Both still every much in love with each other. And now the both knew how the other felt about them.

End of Chapter 11

**Next Chapter**

**The next morning. Quinn talks to her parents about the night before. And Finn does the same.**

**Carol and Burt meet their grandson.**

**Hope you all enjoyed and liked it. Pleas tell me what you thought. I have the next chapter written and hopefully will have it posted later again,**

**Kari**


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Setting

The Next morning at the Fabray household.

The next morning Quinn rolled over in her bed with a smiled plastered on her face. She couldn't remember a morning or time that she has been this happy with life. In just a short time she has been home too. Her life flipped on a dime but she wouldn't change it for the world. She had a wonderful baby boy that was a joy in her life. And his father is the love of her life. She was back together with Finn. And still in love with him more than ever. Quinn's attention was adverted when she heard Christopher making cooing noises in his crib. She flipped over the covers and got out of bed and walked over to the crib. She smiled down at her son and Christopher smiled back at her. Quinn reached in and picked him up. She cradled him in her arms.

Quinn- Hi my sweet baby boy. Did you have a good night sleep. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up for your midnight bottle. Mommy went out with some friends. Something she hasn't done in quiet some time. Saw some friends I haven't seen in a while. But they were always on my mind. Guess how else I was with. Christopher gurgled and smiled.

Quinn- Your daddy was there also. And as you can see mommy is really happy this morning. And it has everything to do with your daddy. He told me that he loves me and always has. It's been me that has been in his heart this whole time and not that wench Rachael. Quinn went to sit down in the chair to feed him.

Quinn- I got even better news for you daddy and I are back together. You are going to have a mommy and daddy that are together. I don't know if it will be long term. We just have to take it one day at a time. Just the three of us Christopher. You and your daddy are my life and I can't see that changing any time soon. Quinn's conversation with her son was cut short. When her cell-phone rang.

She picked it up to see it was Finn.

Quinn- Speaking of your daddy. This is him. Quinn smiled.

Quinn-Hello.

Finn- Good morning beautiful.

Quinn- Same to you handsome.

Finn- How did you sleep.

Quinn- Like a baby.

Finn- Speaking of babies. How's mine doing.

Quinn- He is perfect as always. He's having a bottle as we speak. Finn laughed.

Finn- That is good but that is not the baby I am talking about.

Quinn- Finn did you forget to tell me you have another baby. She said with a laugh.

Finn- Ha, ha smartass but the baby I was referring to is you.

Quinn- I am good incredibly happy.

Finn- Is that so and who is this person that made you so happy this morning.

Quinn- Oh you know a handsome caring man. He is tall, good looking. He makes my heart beat faster whenever I am with him. And he happens to be the father of my son. He makes me so incredibly happy.

Finn- I feel the same way about you baby. So what is a good time to come

Quinn- How about noon. It will give me plenty of time to get myself and Christopher ready.

Finn- Noon can't come fast enough for me. I miss you.

Quinn- I miss you too. Quinn took the bottle away from Christopher's mouth and started to burp him.

Quinn- Finn noon will be here before you know it. Before either of them could say anything Christopher let out a big belch. Finn smiled.

Finn- That's my boy.

Quinn- Yeah he sure is. But I better finish feeding him. He has a big day ahead of him.

Finn- Alright I won't keep you long. I will see you both in a couple hours. Give him a kiss for me and tell him daddy will see him soon.

Quinn- I will do that. I love you.

Finn- I love you more. See you in a while.

Quinn- Alright bye.

Finn- Bye baby. And they both hung up their phones.

Quinn finished feeding Christopher and walked over to the changing table to get an outfit for him.

Quinn- You have a big day today. Not only is uncle Kurt coming to see you. So is Grandma Carol and Grandpa Burt are all coming to meet you. Don't worry they are going to fall in love with you the minute they see you. Now lets go take a bath. Then while you hang with Grandma and Grandpa. Mommy will get ready herself. Quinn walked out of the room and into the bathroom to bathe Christopher.

An hour later Quinn walked down the stairs after getting Christopher ready. She found her parents sitting in the dinning room eating breakfast and reading the paper.

Quinn- Good morning mom and dad and how are we all this morning. She said in a happy voice. And she seemed in a lot better mood. It didn't go unnoticed by either of them. That their daughter seemed to be glowing this morning. Which they haven't seen her in quiet some time.

Judy- Someone is a little cheerful this morning.

Quinn- Yeah I feel happy is all.

Russell- We can see that. Want to tell us what has changed that put a bounce in your step.

Quinn- At dinner last night. Finn and I had a long talk. About our feelings and how we feel about each other. He loves me and more importantly I love him. We are going to give us another try.

Judy- We are happy to hear that honey. We know how much you love him and miss him. Now maybe you and Christopher can move back home.

Quinn- I haven't thought about that. Even though I love Paris it's not home. This is where we belong here with our friends and family.

Russell- Well I am happy to see you this happy.

Quinn- Can't remember the last time I was this happy. By the way just so you know. Finn, his mom, Burt and Kurt are all coming over this afternoon to meet Christopher.

Judy- Oh how wonderful.

Quinn- If you two want to join us. You are more than welcome too.

Russell- We will be there.

Quinn- Dad will you watch him while I go and get ready. Russell smiled and walked over to Quinn and gently took Christopher from her.

Russell- Come on slugger let's go do some grandpa/grandson stuff. He turned around and walked out of the room. Quinn smiled and walked back up the stairs to get ready.

Meanwhile at the Hudson/Hummel household. Finn walked into the kitchen and kissed his mother on the cheek.

Finn- Good morning all and how is everyone this fine morning. Both Burt and Carol couldn't believe this was the same Finn they saw yesterday.

Burt- Someone is rather chipper this morning.

Finn- A lot has changed in a day.

Carol- Don't keep us in suspense. Tell us what happened to put that smile on your face again.

Finn- Well for one I broke things off with Rachael. Kurt walked in the kitchen as he said that.

Kurt- It's about time too. Both Carol and Burt were surprised by Kurt's attitude towards Rachael.

Burt- Son I've never known you to be so rude about anyone.

Kurt- Well if you have seen how Rachael treats Quinn you would feel the same way I do.

Finn- It was a mistake to get back together with her. Not one of my best decisions.

Kurt- You have had plenty of bad decisions. One of them was treating Quinn they way you did.

Finn- I know that Kurt. And I'm not going to make that mistake again. The reason I am so happy this morning. Because the woman I love more than life itself. Has agreed to give me another chance. Even though I don't deserve it. But I am going to spend the rest of my days. Loving her and my son. Speaking of my son. How would you like to meet him today. Carol's eyes filled with tears.

Carol- I would like nothing more than to meet my grandson. She said excitedly.

Finn- Well be ready to go by 11:30. And also she wants Burt and Kurt to join us. She said something about. She wanted Christopher to be with all of his family.

Carol- Well I better go get cleaned up then. It's not every day that I get to meet my grandchild. Carol excitedly got up and out of the chair and out of the kitchen.

Burt turned to Finn after Carol left.

Burt- I am happy to see you happy again.

Finn- Thanks that means a lot to me. I know I have been a pain to live with. But now that the love of my life is back. And a son I never knew I had. I've never been this happy. And nothing is going to ruin it. I can see perfectly clear now. I can see a future with Quinn one that includes marriage and even more children. And before you say anything yes this is what I want. But after we have finished high school and college.

Burt- That is good to hear. Well I better go get ready myself. Then he himself walked out of the kitchen.

A few hours later Finn, Carol, Burt, and Kurt all arrived at the Fabray's doorstep. Carol looked at Finn.

Carol- Do I look alright?

Finn-You look fine mom. Don't worry mom he is going to love you. A few seconds later Judy walked up to the door. She opened it with a smile.

Judy- Right on time. Please come in. All four of them walked into the house. Both Carol and Judy hugged.

Carol- It's good to see you again Judy.

Judy- You too please come in.

Judy- How have you been Carol?

Carol- Good excited.

Burt- We heard about what happened with Russell. I hope he is doing alright.

Judy- Oh he is doing much better. Now that Quinn is back. He spent most of the morning bonding with Christopher. He loves that little guy so much.

Finn- Speaking of Christopher where is he and Quinn.

Judy- Quinn went up to get him a few minutes ago. He was taking a little nap. Quinn didn't want him to be cranky when he met his grandma. Please come in and sit. Quinn will be down shortly.

A few seconds later Russell walked down the stairs.

Russell- Quinn will be down shortly. She is just changing Christopher's diaper. Then she will be down. Hello everyone it's nice to see everyone.

Burt- Hello Russell how are you feeling?

Russell- A whole lot better now that my daughter and grandson are home. And where they are going to stay.

Finn- Quinn is going to stay.

Russell- She said it was time to come home. That this is where she belonged. Finn, Carol, Burt, Kurt, Judy and Russell all sat down. While they waited for Quinn and Christopher.

Meanwhile upstairs Quinn has finished feeding Christopher and brought him over to the changing table.

Quinn- Ok buddy it's an exciting day for you. You are going to meet Grandma Carol and Grandpa Burt. They are going to love you the minutes they lay eyes on you. How can they not you are so easy to love. Just like your daddy is. Speaking of your daddy let's go say hi to him. I bet he misses you. Quinn picked him up and walked out of the room.

Quinn made it to the top of the stairs and she slowly made her way down the steps. Finn looked up to see Quinn and Christopher. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Finn got up from his seat and made his way over to them. They met at the bottom of the stairs. Everyone else looked on as the little family came together. They both smiled at each other. Finn leaned down and kissed her.

Finn- I missed you last night.

Quinn- I missed you too. Quinn looked down at Christopher who was looking up at her.

Quinn- Hey baby guess who is here. Quinn moved Christopher so Finn could see his face.

Quinn- Your daddy is here to see you. Quinn gently put Christopher in his arms.

Finn- Hey buddy how's daddy's little man. I missed you last night. Finn leaned down to kissed his head.

Quinn and Finn had a nice family moment with their son.

Quinn- Baby I think it's time this little one met his grandma.

Finn- You are right. Finn leaned over and kissed her cheek. Then put an arm around her. Quinn put an arm around him. And they walked over to where Carol and Burt were sitting. They both stood up from the couch. The tears came to Carol's eyes once she caught sight of her grandson. Who is the splitting image of her own son. Finn looked down at his son.

Finn- Hey buddy I have a few people who want to meet you. Christopher I like you to meet your Grandma Carol and Grandpa Burt and of course you already know Uncle Kurt. When Finn called him grandpa Burt didn't know what to feel.

Burt- Grandpa.

Quinn- Of course you are going to be his grandpa. He has only known my dad as grandpa. But every kid needs to have two grandpas. But this one is going to have three. When he is older he will know he had another grandpa. Who was a hero to everyone. And he died so he could have a better life. And that he was named after that grandpa.

Finn put Christopher into his mom's arms.

Finn- Mom I would like you to meet your grandson Christopher Kurt Fabray Hudson. As Carol held her grandson the tears came to her eyes. Burt put his hands on her shoulders.

Carol- Aren't you a sight for sore eyes. Wow I can't believe you are real. It's going to take some time to get use to this. But I love you already and what's not to love. You are an easy one to love. If you didn't know who I already am. I am your grandma and the guy behind me is your grandpa. And we are going to spoil you rotten. You are a miracle we weren't expecting. But now that I've laid eyes on you. I can't imagine a life without you. I look at you and I see a mixture between your daddy and your Grandpa. Oh Christopher he would be so thrilled about you. Don't you worry when you are older. I will tell you all about your Grandpa Christopher. He was such a good man and he would have loved you just the as the rest of us. He loved your daddy more than anything. I remember the first time he held your daddy. I saw a look of panic and fear in his eyes. Which was a first and for a strong guy he was. But then I saw love in his eyes. He promised him that he would always protect him. And he did. He died in a war trying to make a better world for him. But he would have loved you just as well. He was a good day. He would always light up every time he saw your daddy. Carol picked up a package and brought it over to Quinn. Who had her arms wrapped around Finn.

Carol- I bought this for him the day I found out about him.

Quinn- Mrs. Hummel you didn't have to do that.

Carol- Quinn call me Carol. After all we are all family now.

Finn- That we are mom that we are. Finn leaned over to kiss the side of Quinn's head. Quinn smiled and opened up the package. Quinn smiled again at what she saw. It was a army fatigue onsie with matching socks.

Quinn- Oh that is too cute.

Carol- Yeah when I first saw it I has to get it.

Carol walked back over to her husband. Burt froze in his spot.

Carol- You want to hold your grandson? She asked smiling at him.

Burt- I would love too. Carol gently put Christopher in his arms.

Burt- Wow can't believe they are this small at one time. Forgive me Christopher this is all new to me. But I kind of like the name grandpa. Didn't think I would be one this young but that it ok. We are going to have so much fun. I can teach you all about fixing up cars.

Finn- That would be great considering his dad doesn't know that stuff.

Quinn I have to apologize to you all.

Carol- For what honey.

Quinn- For keeping him from you all. You all should hate me. Quinn feeling guilty again for keep Christopher away from his family.

Carol walked over to Quinn and pulled her into her arms.

Carol- We don't hate you Quinn. A little disappointed maybe that you never said anything. But you were doing what was best for your child. No one can fault you for that. We are just happy to be apart of his life now.

Quinn- I never should have kept him from you. I can clearly see how much you all love him. And nobody can have too much love in their life. Which is why I have decided I am moving back home. Not only are my parents and family here. But you are as well. Not to mention this is where my heart lays with Christopher's daddy.

Finn- Diddo babe

They all eventually sat down again. Quinn seated next to Kurt and Finn on the couch. While Finn was feeding Christopher a bottle.

Quinn- Now there is another matter I have decided on regarding Christopher.

Judy- What is that baby?

Quinn- That it is time this little guy to be baptized.

Carol- You haven't done that yet.

Quinn- No it's just been so crazy since he's been born. I just haven't had the time. But it was on my next to do list. Now that Christopher's family is complete. I want everyone that loves him to share in his day with him.

Carol- We would love that. When were you planning.

Quinn- I was thinking about next weekend. What do you think Finn. Finn looked up from his son to look at her.

Finn-Sounds like a plan to me.

Quinn- Then I will call the church and make the arrangements.

Judy- Who were you thinking of naming godparents.

Quinn- Mercedes and Kurt of course. No one else I trust more to look after him. If something should ever happen to me.

Finn- Nothing is going to happen to you. Not while I am still breathing that is. Quinn put a hand to his cheek. Overwhelmed by the passion behind his words.

Quinn- I am not saying that anything will. But just to be on the safe side.

Finn- Even so you are going to live to a ripe old age. The rest of the day was filled with nothing but laughs. And for the first time in his short life Christopher was surrounded by his entire family.

End of chapter 12

**Next Chapter**

**Quinn returns to school and the Glee Club.**

**Christopher's baptism. Will there be trouble stay tuned and find out.**

**I hope you like it. I hope to update soon. But always reviews.**

**Thanks again,**

**Kari**


	15. AN Sorry not an update

**A/N Sorry not an update but a need a little help. I am having trouble deciding on a song that Quinn and Finn could sing. And the songs that I chose are all good in my opinion. So I need your help. It's up to you to determine which song I will chose. The one that gets the most votes will be the one that they will sing.**

**Song number 1**

**Love is on the way- By Saigon Kick**

**Song number 2**

**Love of a lifetime- By Firehouse **

**Song number 3**

**Love of my life- By Clay Aiken**

**Thanks,**

**Kari. **


	16. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Setting

Fabray household The following Monday.

Quinn was busy getting ready for school. She hasn't told anyone that she is returning to school. She hasn't even told Finn or Kurt that she was planning on going back to school. She wanted to surprise everyone. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. To fin her mom in the kitchen. With Christopher in his bouncy seat on the counter.

Judy- You all set.

Quinn- Yeah just a little nervous.

Judy- It's to be expected honey. You are returning after about a year away. It will be nice for you to be with your friends again.

Quinn- Yeah they just don't know I am coming back to school. I want to surprise them all.

Judy- I am sure they are going to be glad that you are back.

Quinn- Well I better get going. I have to meet with principal Figgins. Before class to register.

Judy- You have a good day. Quinn walked over to where Christopher was.

Quinn- You be a good boy for grandma and grandpa. Mommy is going to miss you so much. Christopher smiled and wiggled excitedly in his seat. Quinn leaned over to kiss him.

Quinn-Mommy loves you my angel. I will be home before you know it. Then it will be just Christopher and mommy time. Quinn turned to her mom.

Quinn- I shouldn't be home to late. If anything comes up with Christopher don't hesitate to call me.

Judy- Baby he will be fine.

Quinn- I know but I can't help but worry when I am not with him.

Judy- All apart of being a mother baby.

Quinn- Yeah I know. Anyway I better get going. Quinn kissed Christopher one more time. Took her book bag off the counter and went over to hug her mom.

Quinn- I'll talk to you later. I'll call at lunch just to check in and see how everything is going.

Judy- I'll talk to later baby. I love you.

Quinn- I love you too momma. Then Quinn turned and walked out the door..

15 minutes later Quinn showed up in principal Figgins office. She paused for a second before she knocked on the door.

Mr. Figgins- Come in. Quinn opened the door and was surprised to see both Mr. Figgins and Ms. Sylvester in the office. Both of them were surprised to see her.

Mr. Figgins- Ms. Fabray what can I do for you?

Quinn- I was hoping I would reenroll back in school.

Mr. Figgins- Please come in and have a seat Ms. Fabray. Quinn was a little hesitant to go in.

Quinn- Ms. Sylvester nice to see you again.

Sue- Ms. Fabray where have you been?

Quinn- I will tell you but to make a long story short. When I left here I was going threw a lot of personal issues. In the end I knew I had to get away and clear my head. I ended up in Paris. After a while I fell in love with the city so I decided to stay there. I enrolled in a school there. I have been there ever since I left here. While I was in Paris I found out I was pregnant again. And before you say anything Ms. Sylvester. It wasn't planned it just happened. And I am glad I did. Cause I can't imagine my life without him.

Sue- You have a son. Quinn looked at her and smiled.

Quinn- Yes his names it Christopher Kurt Fabray Hudson. He was born in October. I have been on leave from school since he was born. I did summer classes just so I could be ahead when it came time to have him. I was called a couple days ago by my mom. Telling me my father had a heart attack. So both Christopher and I came home to be with him and my mom. I was planning on going back to Paris. But other things came up. So I've decided to come back home. This is where we belong with our friends and family.

Mr. Figgins- Well all I can say it welcome back.

Quinn- Thank you.

Mr. Figgins- Let's get you signed up for your classes.

Quinn- Thank you I wasn't sure I would be accepted back after the way I left.

Mr. Figgins- I understand now why you left. I would have liked you to tell me all of this before you left. I just hope you are at peace with your life.

Quinn- I've never been this happy in all of my life.

Mr. Figgins- Well let's get started then. With that Quinn was enrolled in school.

By the time Quinn had everything in order. It was already 1:00 P.M. So she decided to call it for the day and head back home to Christopher. But before she left she made her way to the choir room. But as she watched to scene unfold before her. That had her fuming mad and her blood boiling over.

Inside the Glee room everyone is waiting on Mr. Schue to come. They were all talking amongst themselves. Rachael came from the other side of the room and kissed Finn on the cheek. Finn turned to her angrily.

Finn- Rachael what the hell are you doing? The anger rising in his voice.

Rachael- I'm kissing my boyfriend. Is that a crime or something.

Finn- Did you forget our conversation the other day.

Rachael-Oh that I know you didn't mean that. You were just angry about the Quinn situation that is all.

Finn- Oh I meant every word I said to you. I don't love you Rachael and that isn't going to change. Now I am going to say this one more time. And you better get it through your head. I don't love you Rachael. We aren't together anymore. I happen to be madly in love with Quinn. More importantly she loves me.

Rachael Please like that bitch can love anyone besides herself.

Finn- Rachael what have I told you about calling her names like that. He said in a raised voice that got everybody else's attention.

Santana- Finn what is wrong?

Finn- Nothing just Rachael being her annoying self. That got a chuckle out of everyone.

Santana- That is a good one Hudson. Couldn't have said it better myself. Rachael why don't you leave him alone. Cause clearly he doesn't love you. So quit embarrassing yourself.

Rachael- Please like you know the first thing about love.

Santana- Oh I see it first hand stubbles. I see it every time Finn and Quinn look at each other. If you open your eyes wide enough. Even you could see it. So I suggest you move away from Finn. Before I rearrange your face.

Rachael- I am not going anywhere. Finn is just confused is all. He will come to his sense and come back to me.

Finn- Not in this lifetime I'm not.

Rachel- But Finny baby We are meant to be.

Finn- Like hell we are. There is only one person I am meant to be with and that is Quinn. I can see a happy future with her and Christopher and the other children we will have together. But Rachael didn't want to hear his last statement. And put her hand on his shoulder.

At the door Quinn was fuming angry. Rachael has a few thing coming to her. She is going to find out just who Finn belong to.

Quinn- Berry I am only going to give you one second. To get your hands off my boyfriend. Before I rip it off. The whole room was shocked to see an angry Quinn standing in the doorway. All of them shocked but happy to see her.

Kurt- What are you doing here. He said happily and got up to hug her. Quinn hugged him back.

Quinn- I just came to say hi. I just finished reenrolling in school.

Kurt- You are coming back. He said excitedly.

Quinn- Yes I am coming back. I will finish out the year here. After that it's a mystery. Like I said this is my home and this is where I belong.

Kurt- Glad to have you back.

Quinn- It took most of the day to register. Otherwise I probably would be in class right now. But since most of the say is shot. I just wanted to swing by here first to see everyone. Before I went home. I am missing my baby.

Mercedes- I bet you are.

Quinn took her eyes off of everyone else and focused on. The flea that was hanging on her boyfriend. She ignored the annoying gnat and smiled at Finn. He smiled back to her. Relieved that she didn't think he was lying to her about breaking up with Rachael. She walked over to him until she was standing right in front of him. She took his face into her hands and leaned down to kiss him. It shocked Finn at first but then pulled her closer to him. Eventually they pulled back to get some air they both smiled at each other. Quinn gently caressed his cheek.

Quinn- Hello.

Finn- And what a hello that was.

Quinn- I've missed you.

Finn- You just saw me last night.

Quinn- Yeah I know I always miss you when I'm not with you.

Finn- I missed you too. How's my little guy?

Quinn- Perfect angel as usual. When I called home he was taking a nap. And I better get home. This has been the longest I've been away from him since he was born.

Brittney- Didn't you go to school.

Quinn- Yes but I did extra work load. So I was ahead of the rest of the class. Cause I knew I would need this time with Christopher. I was caught up till January when the next semester would start. But now that I am home. There are people around that will watched him. That I trust. While I am at school. Quinn turned back to Rachael who had yet still hasn't let go of Finn.

With determination in her eyes. Quinn took Rachael hand that was still on Finn. In a grip so crushing. Rachael gasped by Quinn's grip on her hand.

Rachael- Quinn you are hurting me let go.

Quinn- Oh I haven't even begun. But she let got of her hand just as quickly.

Quinn- You touch him again. You and I are going to tangle. Rachael trying to test her. To see if she would actually do something. She stood up until she was face her.

Rachael- Who is going to stop me.

Quinn- Me that is who. Quinn stepped towards her until she was invading Rachel space.

Quinn- You will get this last warning. You touch what is mine again I will break your face. I am not the same person I was when I left here Rachael. I protect what is mine. That includes my son, my daughter and my boyfriend. And if you haven't caught on Rachael that boyfriend is Finn. I don't make threats that I don't plan on following threw on. I made a huge mistake last year and that was leaving. I took the cowards way out. What I should have done was stay and fight for my man. But I am not going to make that mistake again. I will fight for what is mine with every fiber of me being. The two girls just stared at each other. Each one daring the other to make a move.

Finn got up to try and stop what was going to happen. Part of him wanted Quinn to just go for it but he also knew. That Quinn wasn't a violent person by nature. So he walked over to Quinn and wrapped his arms around her. Pulled her in closer to him and barried his face in her neck then kissed it.

Finn- God I love you but you can't hurt her. You aren't that kind of person.

Quinn- I love you too. I may not be that person but I can be when I am provoked that is.

Finn- Can I just say that I love this side of you. It's quite a turn on.

Quinn- Just telling it like it is baby. I lost you twice and I'll be damned if I'll let it happen again. I know what it's like to be without you and I didn't like that feeling.

Finn- Neither did I baby. Quinn turned her attention back to Rachael.

Quinn- Now with what little dignity you have left Rachael. Back off because I won't tell you again.

Everyone else looked on as the scene unfolded. They were all glad that Quinn stated her claim on Finn. Before anyone could say anything Mr. Shue and Ms Pillsbury walked in. Both were surprised to see Quinn there.

Will- Quinn this is a nice surprise. What brings you here.

Quinn- Well in two word I'm back I just finished registering in school. And come to tomorrow I will be a student here once again.

Will- That is great to hear. Cause after your duet here the other day. I can't get over how good your voice is. I was going to give it to Rachael and Finn. Quinn looked at Mr. Schue and sank more into Finn.

Mr. Schue could see the look on Quinn's face. Thinking once again she wasn't good enough as Rachael.

Will- And it's not like I chose Rachael the way you are thinking. It's just this type of song suited her voice more any of the others. Well actually you were the first one I thought about. After hearing you sing but I didn't think you would be here. But now that you are. I would like it very much if you sang this song.

Quinn- Alright just this one I really need to get home to Christopher.

Will- That will be fine.

Rachael- But Mr. Schue that really isn't fair. She isn't even back in the glee club.

Quinn- I am now. Can I see the song first.

Will- Sure I'll give you two a few minutes to look it over. Both Finn and Quinn looked at the song and smiled.

Finn- Excellent choice of song if I do say so myself.

Quinn- Yeah I just wished he didn't automatically chose Rachael to sing this song with you.

Finn- Babe I wouldn't have done it with her anyways.

Will- I'll give you two a few minutes to go over it then. Finn smiled then took her hand and walked over to the piano.

15 minutes later Quinn and Finn walked to the center of the room. After going over the song.

Finn- I think we are ready. Mr. Schue sat down with the rest of the glee club. Finn and Quinn turned to face each other. Taking each others hands.

Song intro

**Finn**

**I guess the time**

**Was right**

**For us to say**

**We'd take our time**

**And live our lives**

**Together day by day**

**Quinn**

**We know our dreams**

**Can all come true**

**If loving we can share**

**With you I'll never wonder**

**Finn **

**Will you be there for me**

**Quinn**

**With you I'll never wonder**

**Finn and Quinn**

**You're the right one for me**

**Finn and Quinn**

**I finally found a love**

**Of a lifetime**

**A love to last my whole**

**Life through**

**I finally found a love**

**Of a lifetime**

**Forever in my heart **

**I finally found a love**

**Of a lifetime**

**Quinn**

**With every kiss**

**Our love is like **

**Brand new**

**Finn**

**And every star**

**Up in the sky**

**Was made**

**For me and you**

**Finn and Quinn**

**Still be both know**

**That the road is long**

**We will be together**

**Because our love**

**Is strong**

**Finn and Quinn**

**I finally found a love**

**Of a lifetime**

**A love that lasts my whole**

**Life through**

**I finally found a love**

**Of a lifetime**

**Forever in my heart**

**I finally found a love **

**Of a lifetime**

**Guitar solo**

**Finn and Quinn**

**I finally found a love**

**Of a lifetime**

**A love to last my whole**

**Life through**

**I finally found a love**

**Of a lifetime**

**Finn**

**Finally found a **

**Love of a lifetime**

**Quinn **

**Finally found a love**

**Finn and Quinn**

**Ooh, Forever in my heart**

**I finally found a**

**Love of a lifetime.**

Throughout the whole song their eyes never left each other. Finn leaned down to kiss her. To show her how much she meant to him. He was glad Mr. Schue chose that song. Cause that fit just perfect with him. Cause Quinn is his love of a lifetime. Quinn felt the same emotions that he did. After a few minutes they pulled apart and turned to face the others. And were greeted with applause.

Mr. Schue walked up to them.

Will- That was great guys. I haven't seen that chemistry in a long time. And I was hoping you two would do that duet together sectionals.

Quinn- Mr. Schue are you sure you want me. Doubting herself once again.

Will- Of course otherwise I wouldn't have picked you. Quinn you have a beautiful voice. We all have heard it. I am just sorry that I didn't give you equal opportunity as I did others.

Quinn- Well it will be an honor to sing a sectionals.

Will- Well then it's settled. Well I think that is all for the day you are all dismissed.

Everyone filed out of the room. Finn never removing his arm from around Quinn.

Quinn- Well I better get going I have to get home to Christopher.

Santana- That is not fair while the rest of us have to go to class.

Quinn- I be back tomorrow full time. You are all coming to Christopher's baptism on Sunday right.

Santana- We wouldn't miss it for the world.

Brittney- What's a baptism?

Santana- I will tell you later. They all hugged Quinn once more and left to their classes.

Quinn turned to Finn wrapping her arms around him.

Quinn- That means you too honey.

Finn- Do I have to. Why can't I come with you.

Quinn- Cause you have class. You can come over after school is out.

Finn- Alright but I'll miss you.

Quinn- I will miss you too. Finn leaned down to kiss her once more.

Quinn- I love you.

Finn- I love you too. With one last kiss they both went in opposite direction.

End of Chapter 13

Next Chapter

Christopher's baptism. Will there be trouble

**I hope every one like it. Sorry it took so long for me to post this. Life has been busy. And one again I decided to put this chapter into 2. I get to writing and I don't realize how long the chapter was. Once again thanks for reading and review as always. Until next ,**

**Kari **

**And the song that they sang was Love of a lifetime by firehouse. Which is one of my favorites.**


	17. An

Just a little note to all my readers for this story. i haven't forgotten about it. I know I haven't updated in a long while. and that it 2 things. life sometimes gets in the way. I haven't had much time think bout where I want to take this story. Much less write about it. And the other reason is because I thought no one was liking my story. Cause I didn't recieve alot of feedback on it. but now that i know people are still liking and intrusted in it. I will sit down and write it and hopefully finish it. In the meantime I am going to be starting a New story it's going to be a crossover with TWILIGHT. It's going to be a Jacob and Quinn paring. If intrested in that let me know as well.

Thanks again,

Kari

P.S. i hope to have something out to you all soon. But I like reviews it motivates me to keep writing.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry not an update. I will continue this story. I have gotten many message that u all want me to finish. I am currently stated a new story. And it's a glee and Teen wolf story. With Quinn and Derek the main characters so please read a let me know. I have a couple more chapters left in my heart will be yours. So be on the lookout for that.

Thanks again

Kari


End file.
